Otherworld 3: Tala
by Otherworld's Resurrection
Summary: It had been 16 years since the Three worlds war and Otherworld had known peace. One night Tala, Daughter of Naraku and Mirago felt a burning need to wait outside for someone. Come midnight, her body split into two. The mysterious male doppelganger of herself tells her that he is her "Brother." and that he was created to get revenge for Naraku's death...Read on
1. Chapter 1: Coming of age

**Chapter 1 - Coming of Age**

The Castle of Otherworld was alive with preparations. In five days, there was going to be the party of the century! Four of Otherworld's children would come of age! Sixteen, and there was going to be a celebration like Otherworld had never seen before.

It was also a celebration of peace. Sixteen years of peace.. except for that incident with Jodah in the Human World two years , Demon World and Suzaku had been at peace for sixteen years. A peace that had been won at the cost of too much blood. Princess Aara, the ruler and protector of Otherworld, had lost her mate, one of her twin daughters, and her fourth male in the War. The cost of peace had been very high for her and she was grateful for the peace and tranquility of these past years.

There were four birthday celebrants: Aniki, Taiki, Tala and Hiya. Only Aniki and Tala were actually turning sixteen this week. Tala would turn sixteen on the actual celebration day, and Aniki would celebrate his birthday a week later. Hiya had already turned sixteen a few months ago, but she had waited to celebrate with the others. Taiki would turn sixteen four months from now, but his birthday would also be celebrated with the others.

Aniki was the fifth male of Princess Aara, but he was much more than that. He was the reincarnation of Bankotsu, the thunder demon who had been betrayed and murdered during what was now called the Three Worlds War, when the evil Naraku had tried to take over the Four Gods World which was now known as Suzaku. Two years ago, when Aniki was only 14, he had helped rescue Kouga and Tekki from Jodah. In 12 days, he would officially come of age, but he had already proven himself many times over.

Taiki was the son of Rin, the foster daughter of Miroku and Sango and the life mate of Kaiba, the healer mage of Otherworld. Kaiba was not his father, for Taiki was the miracle child of Keiki, a magical Unicorn who had given his life for the peace that Otherworld was enjoying. Taiki was a very rare black Unicorn and the symbol of hope of the entire Unicorn clan. Very few people knew he was a Unicorn and at the party, they would see only a young man, poised beyond his years, with a sweet, gentle nature that made everyone love him.

Hiya was the daughter of Yukina and Touya, both Ice Demons, but more importantly, she was the niece of Hiei, second male of Princess Aara. Hiei was very proud of the girl and she spent more time with him than with anyone else. He had taught her many skills, including swordsmanship and thieving skills, much to his sister's chagrin. Her father taught her ice mastery. Hiya was definitely not a demure little girl! Tala was the only guest of honor that did not live in the Castle, she lived in the main village of Otherworld, Kaede's Village, and was the only daughter of Mirago and Shippo. Shippo was actually her foster father, no one ever talked about her real father but the Fox Demon had been with her all her life and she considered him her father. Her grandparents were the Protector Monk Miroku and the Demon Huntress Sango.

Tala was the pride of Kaede's Village; she was an accomplished healer, learning everything she could from Kaede at a very young age; she was the best seamstress the Village had and her embroidery had no equal; and she was an excellent cook, far surpassing her mother and her grandmother. But not only did she excel in the feminine arts, she was equally accomplished in the more masculine arts: she learned swordsmanship from Kaoru, then Kenshin himself; she learned archery from her grandmother Sango and from Kagome; she could ride as good as any man and was known to throw a mean right hook. There didn't seem to be anything that Tala could not do.

She was also beautiful, dark hair framed a delicate face with intense blue eyes. Her suitors were many, but she showed no interest in any of them. Mirago often teased Kouga for predicting that her sweet girl was going to be a boy! Kouga accepted the good-natured teasing with a smile but he still wondered how he could have been so wrong. He was sure he had sensed a boy when Mirago had asked him about her unborn child. Tala knew that her sixteenth birthday was going to be very special; she wasn't sure why, she just had a feeling that it would be like no other. She couldn't wait! She put the last few stitches into the coat she had been secretly working on. It was a man's coat, with golden phoenixes embroidered on the wide lapels. It was the best work she had ever done. She had no idea who she had made it for, she just knew that she had to have it ready in time for her birthday party.

Tomorrow morning, three wagons would leave Kaede's Village for the Castle. Of course, Tala was the main guest, and her parents and grandparents would be going. Kouga, the High Leader of the Wolf Clan and First Protector of Otherworld, would be going with his human mate, Kagome, and their two-year old daughter, Kamara. Their oldest son, Kome, would be traveling with his mate, Ayala. Kenshin and Kaoru would be there, looking forward to seeing their daughter, Kenru, who lived in the Castle with her mate, Tekki and her son, Tekku. Yusuke, the son of Raizen, the Ruler of the Northern Lands of Demon World, along with his wife Keiko and their son Raike would join the trek. Hiten, the powerful Thunder Demon, and his human mate, Serafin, would be going to the Castle mainly to see their sons, Aniki and Souten, who would be visiting with his Queen, Vara of Suzaku, the daughter of Aara. The elderly healer Kaede and the namesake of the Village would be traveling with them, and she was looking forward to comparing notes with Kaiba.

Vara had already arrived at the Castle, with her mage Suzuki in tow. He wanted to get together with his mentor, Bakura, the demon mage of Otherworld. They had something special planned for the celebration and would not let anyone in on their secret. With Vara came her males, Souten, the Thunder Demon son of Hiten; Toyna, the eldest son of Yukina and Touya; and Tekken, High Leader of the Bobcat Clan and the father of Tekki. It seemed that as time passed and more children were born, everyone had become related either by blood or by mating. Even the solitary mages, Bakura and Kaiba, were now part of a larger family. Bakura was the now the fourth male of Princess Aara and therefore a brother to Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha and Aniki. Kaiba was now mated to Rin, the foster daughter of Miroku and Sango and sister of Mirago and aunt of Tala. She was also the mother of Taiki, who was the half brother of Kiri and the grandson of Zalika, the leader of the Unicorns. It was getting hard to keep everyone straight without a score card.

Also invited were the Lords of Demon World: Raizen, Sesshomaru and Shido. While Raizen and Sesshomaru would come alone, Shido was bringing his two children, who wanted to see the Princess again. Shilo was especially fond of the Princess; he had been kidnapped by Naraku when he was seven and had escaped to the safety of Otherworld until he was reunited with his father. Lido had also been kidnapped and was saved by Vash, InuYasha and Bakura and she felt she owed them her life. Also traveling with Shido was his partner Breal, his son's partner Chaal, and his daughter's mate, Findal.* Since there were very few female Blood Demons, it was the custom of the males to form sexual partners with other males. The fourth Demon Lord, Mukuro, had not been invited, she had thrown her lot in with Naraku in an attempt to take over Demon World for herself.

Every room in the Castle was being readied for the many guests and huge tents were erected in the side and center gardens and very soon would be filled with food and drink. Kurama had used his power on the trees and plants and all the gardens were in full bloom and filled with the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle; climbing roses hung along the high walls and the cherry trees covered the lawns with their delicate petals. It was going to be magic!

 _[* See Jodah's Revenge, The Black Unicorn and The Long Night]_


	2. Chapter 2: The party

**Chapter 2 - The Party**

When Shido arrived with his family, the Princess herself greeted him. Their relationship had grown very strong over the years; she had helped rescue his first mate, Liho, and had helped rescue his children. Shido had personally rescued her from Naraku's attack and had saved Raizen and protected Sesshomaru's Western Lands during the Three Worlds War. If the circumstances of their lives had been different, she would have taken him as one of her males. She was very fond of the Blood Demon Lord and he was half in love with her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, always amazed at the strength in his slender form. His golden eyes twinkled with delight as she hugged him.

Then Aara hugged Shilo, grown from a small boy to a young man of 23, still very handsome with large blue eyes and long golden hair. Then she turned to Shido's daughter, whom she had met only briefly after her rescue sixteen years ago. Lido had the same lavender hair as her father and looked very much like him, except her eyes were blue like her mother's. Lido introduced her mate, Findal, a very good-looking and rather gentle-mannered Blood Demon. Aara liked him immediately.

Shido had never traveled with his partner before, but Breal had begged to go with them to this special event and Shido had relented. He introduced Breal and Chaal with a small blush. Because of the scarcity of female Blood Demons, it was the custom to have a male partner in his world, but Shido knew that it was not the custom in Otherworld. But Aara made them feel right at home.

Breal was absolutely beautiful, there was no other word for him. He was fair like all Blood Demons, with ruby-red eyes and long silken black hair. And it was obvious that he adored Shido. Chaal was a younger version of his brother, but his hair was the short, messy style that seemed to be favored by the younger generation like Tekki and Kiri.

During the next couple of days, Aniki and Shilo became friends. Aniki had not been born during Shilo's capture, but he remembered it, but it was his past life memory as Bankotsu. Aniki could mentally picture the child version of Shilo as he clung to his sister, his eyes full of terror, watching Bankotsu die at the hands of the Blood Demons that used to be his friends. But Aniki felt no pain or discomfort watching his own death. He was standing outside of himself, seeing with a detached feeling as if merely watching a movie. Shilo cultivated Aniki's friendship, fascinating that this boy was the same demon he had seen die, and also because he was the youngest of Aara's males.

The day after Shido arrived, the other two Demon Rulers arrived. Raizen and Sesshomaru were almost complete opposites of each other. Raizen was a bit crude, completely male, exuding an aura of masculinity around himself that intoxicated every female that came near. He soon had all the maids and female guests giggling like school children whenever he was in the room. Sesshomaru was cultured, elegant and reserved. He did not like to be around people and it showed. He was cordial to Rin, whom he had rescued as a child, but even towards her, he was distant. Only once had he let his guard down, and that was when the Princess had bound him..accidentally losing control over her own power. During the Three Worlds War, he was freed from his binding and the Princess left him free, as he should have always been.

The day of the party was perfect! Warm sunshine filtered through big fluffy white clouds. All through the morning, the cooks were bringing food into the tents and all the guests looked forward to sampling the fare. Everyone was busy dressing in their finest; light silks and satins for the daytime and velvet gowns and brocades for the evening. Princess Aara came down at noon, the official start of the party, dressed in red velvet trimmed with gold. She was stunning and a murmur of appreciation fluttered through the guests.

Walking behind came her males. Kurama was dressed in white silk, a Chinese style which he favored, a long tunic over loose slacks and a top. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight. Hiei was dressed in black, as always, but this time his black trousers and shirt were topped with a long embroidered silk coat. InuYasha was also dressed in black silk and looked wonderful, the black setting off his long white hair and fair skin. Bakura was wearing a long gown instead of his usual tight-fitting armor; it was a rich ivory that complimented his light blue skin. For once he did not wear a headpiece or hood, and his long black hair flowed loose down his back. Aara certainly had a hand in his dress! Birthday boy Aniki was last, dressed in pale blue silk. His hair was in its usual braid, but a matching ribbon had been braided into it.

Vara followed her mother's group, dressed in ivory lace and dark red brocade. She looked every inch like the Queen of Suzaku that she was. On her forehead was the dark red rune that had been given to her by the protector god, the Red Phoenix. Souten followed as her first male, in a loose white silk shirt and trousers, his long black hair flowing loose down his back rather than in its usual braid. Toyna was also in white silk and his dark blue hair was beautiful against it, Tekken wore black silks that set off his red-gold hair to perfection.

Then came the birthday guests of honor (except for Aniki who preferred to be with his Princess). Hiya was in a rich blue silk gown, almost the exact color of her eyes, and set off her snow white hair. Her parents, Yukina and Touya, followed, both dressed in icy white. Taiki was in eggshell white, offsetting his dark eyes and black hair with a wide smile that lit up his face. Rin was in ivory and Kaiba was in a pale gold. His long dark purple hair was braided down his back while Rin's hair was piled high. Murmurs came from the guests when they saw Tala, dressed in a creamy ivory silk, her black hair framing her face and her vivid blue eyes bright. She was so beautiful it was breathtaking! Mirago was so proud of her daughter and Shippo beamed with happiness; Tala was more than they could have ever hoped for.

Everyone had dressed for the occasion. Even Kouga and Kome forsook their furs and dressed in dark green silks. Ayala was in a lighter color of green that went well with her red hair. Kagome was dressed in a pale peach and her hair was piled on high on head with decorative hairpins holding it in place. Shido and his partner, Breal, were dressed in white silks. His lavender hair was tied with a red ribbon that was almost the same color as Breal's eyes. Lido and Findal both wore matching burgundy colored silks embroidered with intricate flowers. Shilo was dressed in simple black, but his long blond hair was free and framed his fair face and blue eyes.

There was no special format to the party, tonight there would be a formal dinner, but today everyone was free to come and go, as they liked. Food and drink flowed freely as people walked in and out of the tents. Little groups formed and changed as people drifted around the gardens. Chairs and pillows were on the lawns under the trees and people sat down when they got tired or wandered from group to group. On one side of the garden were four tables piled high with gifts, one for each of the birthday children. Sixteen was the most important age, the coming of age birthday and many gifts had been hand made. Some had even taken months in their creation.

At the dinner, the birthday children were toasted one by one, long ceremonial toasts that almost put everyone to sleep, but finally the dinner was over and everyone adjourned to the gardens again. There to the delight of everyone, fireworks lit up the sky for miles. Bakura and Suzuki had been working for long hours on this display, using their magic combined with fireworks brought from the Human World. Castles and dragons spread across the sky, ships sailed an invisible sea, and knights slew demons to the oh's and ah's of the guests. A tree grew and then blossomed into a cherry tree, a tribute to Kurama. There was much applause and accolades when the fireworks ended. Bakura blushed deep blue in embarrassment and Suzuki took a small bow for the both of them.

After the fireworks, each of the birthday guests was taken to their gift table and given free rein. Soon a mountain of gaily colored paper and bright ribbon surrounded each table as wonderful gift after gift was unopened. Soon after this, the party began to break up, everyone tired from a long day. Aniki went to his bedroom to await his Princess, since spending the entire night with him was part of her gift. Hiya, Taiki and Tala said their thank-you's and goodnights and went contently to their bedrooms, to dream of wonderful gifts and spectacular fireworks.

Just before midnight, Tala got up, gathered up the male clothes she had been sewing and silently walked to the farthest end of the garden. She put down a small blanket and then took off her clothes and waited.


	3. Chapter 3: Tala's gift

**Chapter 3 - Tala's Gift**

Tala sat there in the dark, not knowing what she was waiting for. She had obeyed a compelling inner voice. In the distance, the watch tolled the hour, midnight! As the last bell sounded, she felt a strange sensation and waves of dizziness washed over her. The girl lay down on the blanket, curling into a fetal position. There was a strange pulling, but there was no pain. Then as suddenly as it started, the feeling stopped and Tala sat up. She heard a rustle behind her and turned to look into a mirror of her own eyes.

"Hello, my sister," came a deeper version of her own voice.

Tala stared in disbelief. Sitting on the blanket with her was a male version of herself. The hair and eyes were the same. Everything was the same except that he was male and she was female.

"Who are you?" she asked, then added, "What are you?"

"I am your twin brother."

"How?" Tala could not comprehend what had just happened. How could she suddenly have a twin brother? Her mind would not wrap around the idea. She began to pull on her clothes, suddenly feeling the need to cover herself.

"You absorbed me into your body when we were only tiny embryos in our mother's womb. You protected me until it was time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"For our father's plan to begin." He took hold of her arms, holding her tightly, his eyes alive with excitement. "This is our father's gift. He could make many into one. You can make many from one."

"You are not making any sense! What gift? Father? Are you talking about Naraku? I want nothing from that evil man!"

"Our father was the most powerful demon to ever exist. He was beyond good and evil."

"No one is beyond good and evil! No one is above the law!" Tala cried, now terrified. What had Naraku done to her?

"Our father could absorb demons into himself, many became one. You have the power to create many like me one will create many. You are the mother. It is your destiny!" His eyes had the same insane gleam that Naraku's once held. Even though Naraku was dead and his soul gone from this plane of existence, the plan he had put into play before his death was just now coming to fruition.

"What you are saying is not possible. I am not a mother."

"You will be the mother of Naraku's sons. From now on, once a month, at midnight of the full moon, you will create a male duplicate of yourself, a brother and a son. All your body needs is a spark of life and I will give that to you before I leave, and the next Tala will do the same. Each Tala will give you a spark before he leaves."

"A spark? What are you talking about?" She drew away from him, suddenly very afraid of this male version of herself. He smiled, a cold, cruel smile. Naraku's smile, and grabbed her arms, drawing to closer. He pushed her downward until she was on the blanket once more and then covered her with his body. His hand muffled her cry as he pierced her maidenhood and then pushed himself inside her body. Over and over he thrust until he released his seed, giving her a spark of life as his seed joined her egg, then he moved off of her and started to dress. She moved as far away as possible, pulling her open kimono closed. "I will never let this happen! I will stop the pregnancy! I will go to Kaiba!"

"No, you won't." He fingered the embroidery on the lapels of his coat.

"You do such beautiful work."

"What makes you think I won't?" Tala asked.

"Because you do not control your body; the male inside you controls it, just as I controlled your body when I was inside of you. You are only the vessel. You will not tell anyone and you will not stop his creation. You have no free will..no choice. You are the mother, whether you like it or not!" His voice lowered until it became a growl. "Now get up and dress. Return to your room before you are missed."

Tala obeyed him, not because of some inner voice, but because she was terrified of him. Together they walked to the stairs to her balcony and went inside her room. He kissed her forehead like a loving brother, then her mouth like a lover, and then went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my fulfill my destiny. Goodbye, sister."

Although Tala looked for her brother in the Castle, she never saw him. How had he managed to make his way through the castle unseen? Even though he looked like her, he still looked like a man.

Two days later, her family left for home. Just as her brother had said, she told no one what had happened. She tried, going several times to Kaiba's tower, but once there, she forgot why she had come and returned embarrassed to her room. After a while she remembered and tried again, always with the same results. Finally she gave up and instead tried to get rid of the monster growing inside. She had enough knowledge of herbs to know what to mix and she prepared the potion many times, but never drank it. Her brother was right, the thing inside was controlling her body. She could only go so far, but never take that last step.

At midnight of the next full moon, she walked into the forest, careful to stay away from the wolf patrols, carrying her blanket and more male clothes. As before, there was a pulling sensation accompanied by dizziness and a male Tala emerged behind her. Unlike the first one, this Tala said nothing to her, just pounced on her, pushing himself inside painfully and then seeded her, preparing her for the next Tala.

After dressing, he left her sitting alone in the dark, walking quickly away. She had no idea where he was going, but like the first one, he seemed to have a preordained agenda. Somehow Naraku had given them all missions to fulfill. Or perhaps it was just a burning desire for revenge on those who killed him. Otherworld needed to be warned but she couldn't tell anyone. Her life had become a constant nightmare.

Tala was no longer the happy, loving girl that everyone had known. She was withdrawn and quiet, but when anyone asked, she replied that she was fine. She soon found that her skills with the sword, the bow and the horse were gone. The males now had those talents. She only had her healing, her sewing and her cooking left.

All too soon, another month had passed and tonight was the full moon. She looked up at it as she walked through the forest. Once she loved the moon, drawn to its power and beauty; now it brought ruin and despair. She spread her blanket and took off her clothes, sitting there in the chill night, waiting. At exactly midnight her brother/son emerged. And again, this one uttered not a word to her, just grabbed her to copulate. After he finished, he dressed and walked away into the darkness. Miserably, Tala dressed, and then picked up the blanket to go home.

Miroku was walking down the road, hurrying to get home. He had gone to a neighboring village to vanquish a minor demon and had not expected to be gone this long. Even though the demon was small, it was elusive and it had taken the monk many hours to capture and kill it. But it had not been in vain, another shard had been retrieved! He would send it to Kurama the next time Hiten made a trip to the Castle.

He was keeping his eyes on the road in order to not stumble in the dark. Rounding a bend, he collided painfully with someone, looking up to mutter an apology. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and he stumbled backward in surprise, loosing his footing on the edge of the road and tumbled down the steep side of the hill. At the bottom, his head hit a rock with a resounding crack. Miroku lay still and blood began to pool on the ground beneath his head. Tala stood on the road looking down at the monk for a moment, then continued down the road without a word.


	4. Chapter 4: Many questions, no answers

**Chapter 4 - Many Questions, No Answers**

The wolves found Miroku about an hour later, drawn by the smell of blood, and ran to get help in the form of Ginta, one of the Wolf Demons. He carried the monk to Kaede and then went to fetch Kouga who sent him to Sango to her the news. In a short time, a small group gathered around the unconscious man. Sango was holding her mate's hand, a worried look on her face.

Miroku had hit his head hard, cracking his skull, and Kaede could not bring him around. Finally, he was bundled up and given into Hiten's arms to carry to the Castle. Sango jumped on Kirara and the demon cat followed Hiten's swift flight. Kouga was very worried, wondering what had happened. Was this just a chance accident? Ever since the incident with Jodah, Kouga was suspicious of everything. He and the wolves searched the area where Miroku had fallen, but found nothing sinister. It must have been an accident after all.

Dawn was breaking when Hiten reached the Castle, with Sango and Kirara right behind. Guards were sent running for Kaiba while Hiten took Miroku to a guest room. Soon the healer mage was examining the monk's wound carefully.

"It looks like a concussion. I will give him a potion that will stop any swelling of the brain. He should be fine after a week of bed rest."

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. After all the perils they had been through, to be hurt by a simple fall!

It was not until the next morning that the monk began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he grimaced as the pain set in. Kaiba appeared at his side and poured a bitter tasting liquid down his throat. In moments, the pain eased and his head began to clear. Miroku looked around, seeing his mate and reached for her hand.

"I'm alright, Sango. But I need to talk to the Princess and Kurama. Also Bakura if he is available." Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku's request, but went to ask for them. Kurama arrived shortly after, with the Princess behind him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," he said.

"I wanted to speak to you about my fall," the monk began.

"I thought it was an accident." Aara questioned.

"It was. I was startled and stepped backward, over the road and down the side of the hill. But it is what I saw that you need to know about. I saw Tala."

"Tala? I don't understand. If the girl is wandering at night…" Sango began.

"I did not see our granddaughter. I saw a male Tala. He looked almost exactly like her, same blue eyes, same face, but he was a man."

"Are you sure? That is a pretty bad head wound." Kurama commented.

"I am positive. That's why I was so startled." Miroku assured them.

"A male version of Tala? What could this mean?" Aara mused.

Bakura entered the room and was told about Miroku's strange sighting. He suggested that Tala be brought to them. Hiten was sent to fetch the girl and bring her back to the Castle. He was instructed to say only that her grandfather wanted her care while he was at the Castle. The next morning, Hiten returned with Tala in tow. The girl rushed to Miroku's side, concern written all over her face. Before she knew what was happening, Kurama, Bakura and the Princess had walked into the room. She looked at them, noting the stern looks on their faces and the color drained from her face. They knew! She had no idea how they had found out, but she was sure they knew about the males. Perhaps they had captured one of them.

"I saw a male version of you when I fell, Tala. Do you know anything about it?" Miroku asked.

"I...I..." She wanted to tell them everything, to be free of this curse, but the male inside of her controlled her tongue and she could not get the words out. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She sunk to the floor, weeping in despair, "Please help me."

Aara bent down to the girl, taking her face in her hands, using her power on the girl. The fear was raw, but there was more than that. There was an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. "Help you how? Tala, we want to help you, but we need to understand."

"I...I…He won't let me say anything!" Tala cried.

"He?" Bakura asked, "He is not here, he cannot stop you and we will protect you."

"You can't! I am lost! I am my father's child!" Tala fell prone on the floor sobbing in anguish.

"Your father? Naraku? Does this have anything to do with Naraku?" Kurama asked, his voice grim.

But Tala said no more, she just lay on the floor, weeping her heart out. What was happening here? Aara asked Sango to take the girl out of the room, and when they were gone, the four tried to figure out what was happening.

"This makes no sense. Naraku is dead. But how can there be another Tala? A male version of her?" Miroku said.

"I don't trust Naraku. We never figured out what kind of a demon he was, or even if he was a demon at all. We do not know all he was capable of. Perhaps he seduced another female and produced a son?" Bakura conjectured.

"Even if he did have a son, how could that child look exactly like Tala?" Aara asked. "Ayala does not look like Tala, she looks like her mother, and Tala does not look like Naraku."

"Nor does she look like anyone in my family. No one on my side or on Sango's side has blue eyes like hers. Or her beauty. Mirago is cute but not beautiful. And Naraku was beautiful. We have to admit that." Miroku said.

"What shall we do?"

"I suggest that we keep Tala here in the Castle under a very close watch." Kurama said.

"She wants to tell us the truth, but something is preventing her from doing so. I felt fear and helplessness when I touched her. I don't think she is afraid of us." Aara commented.

So it was agreed, Tala would stay in the Castle, effectively under house arrest, never allowed alone. Her bedroom would be locked at night and a guard would be posted at the door. Tala did not protest at all, she seemed almost grateful.. and she was! Perhaps with their help she could be released from their control if they captured the next Tala before he inseminated her. She would be free!

The long days passed very slowly, everyone waiting for something to happen, but no one knew what to expect. Tala spent her days with her embroidery, working on a large tapestry in an effort to pass the time. But she was never alone. At night, one guard stood just outside her door and another was on the balcony. During the days, someone was always with her. Miroku had left after a week, with a promise to tell no one what had happened. Until they understood what was happening, the fewer people that knew the truth, the better. The Villagers were told that Tala was apprenticing with Kaiba. Even Mirago and Shippo, her parents, were not told the truth.

Finally a month passed and the moon would be full once more tonight. The Castle was silent and dark as the midnight hour approached. The guard heard a noise coming from the dark bed and asked what was wrong as he moved to the bed. Suddenly a naked man flew from the shadows and fell upon the guard, pulling the sword from the guard's scabbard before he could react. In a one sweeping flash of steel, the guard fell dead. Tala screamed at the top of her lungs, awakening the entire household. The guard at the door rushed inside, just in time to see the intruder disappear over the balcony. Guards rushed to the gardens but no one was found.

InuYasha ran to the balcony, searching for the scent. Here it was! But it confused him, this scent was exactly the same as Tala's. How was this possible? He shook the thought from his head and followed the scent into the garden where it traversed the other searchers' trails, and then it disappeared without a trace. The Dog Demon tried in vain to pick it up again, but the scent was lost. The dead guard was removed from the bedroom and Tala was taken downstairs to the study and given hot tea to drink. She was shaking with fear. Finally, she looked up, directly into the Princess' eyes, and whispered, "I am free."


	5. Chapter 5: Tala's tale

**Chapter 5 - Tala's Tale**

InuYasha returned from his futile search to find Kurama, Kaiba, Bakura and the Princess gathered around Tala. Kaiba had examined the girl and pronounced her safe and sound.

"What can you tell us?" Aara asked.

"I will tell you everything I know. I could not say anything before, the male inside of me controlled me."

"You'd better start from the beginning. I'm already lost!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Tala told them about the birthday party, what had happened at midnight and what her twin brother had told her.

"And this happens once a month on the full moon? So the male Tala that just escaped was the fourth one? Do you have any idea at all where they went? Or how they could disappear? The guards were in the garden right away, but still he vanished."

"I wish I knew. I just know that they all seemed to know where they were going. My twin said he was following his destiny. I think Naraku embedded some plan in them that they have to follow. None of us had a choice but I think that they wanted to follow his plan while I tried to stop it, but couldn't. The look in my twin's eyes, there was insanity and the evil in them. I was terrified of him."

"We can't seem to get rid of Naraku; even killing him doesn't work!" Kurama said with a sigh.

"We need to be able to find them." Bakura added, then turned to Tala. "You saw them

nude. Did they have a scar on their back?"

"No, they had nothing. They just looked like a male version of me, my twins exactly."

"And you are sure that you will not create another one?" Kaiba asked.

"My twin said that I needed to be 'seeded' and each other of them has ..uh...lain with me. The last one did not have a chance before the guard came in. I tried to make as much noise as possible to attract the guard's attention. I hope that the cycle is stopped. I will never allow myself to get pregnant. Kaiba, will you help me with that?"

"Well, there is a procedure from the Human World called a tubal ligation which prevents a female eggs from forming. But I don't like doing it, you are so young and you don't know what the future holds for you."

"I want to, no, I must end Naraku's line here and now." Tala said, her voice full of determination.

Kurama said goodnight to Tala, making sure that guards were posted. Her doors were locked and InuYasha volunteered to guard her room as she slept. They could not take the chance of the male Tala reaching her, not until Kaiba could work his magic. Kurama and Bakura went to the Princess as soon as they were out of the room. "There is another problem, Princess." The Fox Demon said.

"What is that? Don't we have enough problems already." Aara asked unhappily. The peace of Otherworld was once more at risk.

"Ayala."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am referring to the first daughter of Naraku, Ayala." Kurama answered.

"The mate of Kome, the daughter-in-law of Kouga, that Ayala? No, you cannot mean her! She has never done anything wrong."

"And for 16 years, neither had Tala. Tala never knew she had this power. What if Ayala has the same power?"

"But she is twice that age. She had been mated to Kome for 16 years."

"We need to make sure. We can't take a chance."

"And how would you propose we make sure?" Aara asked angrily.

"Have Kaiba check her out. We will talk to her, explain to her what is at risk." Kurama said, adding, "We need to bring her to the Castle."

"I don't think Kome will let us pry into his mate like that." Kaiba said.

"I am not proposing that we ask him." The Fox's voice was cold.

"Just take her and examine her like a lab rat? I think not!" Aara exclaimed in horror.

"Think about what we are facing. We have no idea what these males Tala's are capable of, what if they have Naraku's power? It took the lives of Vash, of Keiki, and of Bankotsu to stop him. How many lives will it take to stop four of them? Even if we have stopped Tala from creating more, how do we know that Ayala can't do the same. Perhaps she is the backup, her power will start when Tala's ends. We need to know! Please, Princess, we have no choice." Kurama pleaded his case eloquently.

Aara sighed unhappily, then gave the orders. She had no choice; the safety of Otherworld was paramount. She had two messenger birds sent to Kaede's Village, one to Kouga telling him to come to the Castle with his son, and the other to Hiten telling him to bring Ayala here without letting anyone know. The Princess didn't know what she was going to say to the Wolf Demons when they arrived; she only hoped she would find the words to make them understand.

The next day, Hiten arrived with Ayala. The wolves were about a half hour behind him, he had seen them as he flew by, but they had not seen him or Ayala. Without explanation, Ayala was taken to Kaiba's tower and Bakura sealed her inside. Bakura held her down while Kaiba examined her, not really sure what he was looking for. He had done the procedure on Tala this morning that would prevent future pregnancies. He was loath to do it and even more loath to examine Ayala. This felt like rape to him. If the she-wolf had been growling at him, he would have perhaps felt a little easier, instead she just watched him with unbearably sad eyes. Downstairs, there was a lot of growling and shouting as Kome was very close to tearing Kurama apart.

"How dare you take my mate!" he growled, "You have no right to even touch her!"

Surprisingly, Kouga was not angry. He had too many dealings with Naraku and had almost died at his hand. He understood the need to be sure. He loved Ayala as a daughter, but if Tala was creating new Naraku's, then Otherworld had no choice. But Kome was spitting mad. He was trying to get up the stairs to the towers, but InuYasha and Kurama were holding him back.

"Kome, stop!" Kouga commanded his son, "They have no choice. Naraku is too dangerous."

"Ayala is not Naraku! She is my mate!" The young wolf turned to his father. "She has never done anything wrong!"

"And neither had Tala. And Tala didn't want to create duplicates, but she couldn't help herself."

Kome gave up, sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands. He couldn't fight them all, especially his own father. Upstairs, the mages were doing who-knows-what to his beloved Ayala. An hour passed, which seemed like an eternity to the worried wolf, and finally Kaiba walked down the stairs.

"We have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6: Kome and Ayala

**Chapter 6 - Kome and Ayala**

All eyes turned to Kaiba and Kome jumped to his feet. The mage blushed under the stares. He was feeling bad enough and this was making it worse!

"What did you do to Ayala? Where is she?" Kome demanded.

"She is getting dressed." Kome started growling again and Kaiba shrank away from the Wolf Demon. Kouga pulled his son away from the mage. "I'm sorry, Kome. I didn't want to do this. I feel terrible."

"Kaiba, please tell us what the problem is." Kurama said, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Ayala is pregnant."

Just as the words came out of Kaiba's mouth, Ayala appeared on the stairs above. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant?"

She looked into her mate's eyes. What should have been a time of celebration and joy was now a time of fear and mistrust. This child would be the next generation of Naraku's line, the line that Tala had tried to erase by sacrificing her own future. Tears filled Ayala's eyes and she whispered, "What shall I do?"

Kome ran up the stairs and took his petite mate in his arms. But he had no answers to her question.

"I found nothing different about her, but then there didn't seem to be anything different about Tala either. I really don't know what I am looking for." Kaiba said, his voice sad.

"This should be a time of joy, not sorrow. We cannot condemn an innocent child without giving it a chance." Aara stated.

"And we cannot take a chance until we know what to look for. There has got to be something that is different about Tala that you've overlooked." Kurama spoke, not wanting to be the bad guy, but feeling like he had no choice. He was the head of the Protectors and it was his job to protect Otherworld. Everyone else was using their hearts rather than their heads.

"What do you suggest?" Aara asked her first male.

"Ayala should stay here in the Castle until the baby is born. Then maybe we will learn how to tell if Naraku's imprint is on it."

"My mate is to be held prisoner in the Castle?" Kome asked, getting angry again.

The Princess used her power, something she rarely did with a group like this, but tempers were getting frayed. Comfort and peace blanketed the room and everyone began to settle down. "I think it would be for the best, Kome." Aara said, her voice gentle and calm, "We want to protect Ayala. You heard what happened to Tala. You wouldn't want Ayala to be hurt by a duplicate instead of giving birth to a child. You are more than welcome to live here with her. It will only be until we can be sure about the child."

Kome nodded and Aara had a suite of rooms prepared for them. After hearing what had happened, Tala came down to say how responsible she felt for what was happening.

"You are not to blame for what your father has done to you, and without your help, we would still be ignorant of your duplicates. We owe you a debt of gratitude." Aara told her sincerely.

At that moment, several guards walked into the room on their way outside for the changing of the guard and Tala suddenly cried out. "That's him! I can sense him!"

"Him? You mean your duplicate? Where?" They looked around the room but didn't see a male Tala anywhere.

"The guard! He is one of the guards." Tala pointed the guards that had just come into the room.

None of the guards looked like Tala at all. What was the girl talking about? She ran down the stairs and walked up to the guards.

"That one!" She indicated one of the guards that stood at the back. "I can sense him. He is my brother."

The guard didn't look anything like her. He was tall and swarthy. InuYasha took hold of him and brought him forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. I can sense him." Tala said.

"He must be able to change his shape. Could Naraku do that?"

"Not that I know of." Kurama replied. "But we never knew the full extent of his powers."

With terrible timing, the front door opened right behind the guards and Hiei and his niece, Hiya, walked into the room. The guard suddenly pulled free of InuYasha, taking the Dog Demon by surprise. For a split second, the male counterpart to Tala appeared and then literally jumped into Hiya. He disappeared. The duplicates had the power to merge into other people!

Hiya/Tala snarled, "Stay back!"

"What is happening?" Hiei asked in alarm, not understanding what had happened.

"He has the power to hide inside of another person, just like he did with Tala! We can't let him escape!" Aara called out.

Hiya/Tala drew her sword and then began to ice up the room. The guards' feet froze to the floor and the others were slipping on the treacherous ice. Hiya/Tala backed towards the door, and the others gave passage, but kept close. They had to do something, but what? They couldn't attack her; they didn't want to hurt the real Hiya who was an innocent host. Hiei drew his sword, angry over his inability to make a move. His beloved niece was captive by whatever thing had just jumped inside of her. Soon Hiya/Tala was out the front door and slowly walking backward to the gate, icing up the area as she went. Once outside the gate, she could vanish into the surrounding hills and forests.

Unaware of the danger, Kiri was coming to the gate on his way to visit the Castle. Hiya/Tala saw him, making his decision in an instant. A strong, young male body was much better than a petite female. Again Tala emerged from its host, with Hiya crumbing to the ground, and jumped into Kiri.

"No!" screamed the Princess. Not the Unicorn!

Kiri stood there motionless for a few minutes and everyone stood their ground. Then a golden circle of light began to form in the center of his forehead and his body shimmered. Brilliant light blinded them for few seconds and then subsided, leaving a unicorn in place of a man. In front of him was the duplicate; he had been thrown out of Kiri's body.

With only a moment's hesitation and too quickly for anyone to react, the duplicate ran into the trees and disappeared.

"He picked the wrong creature to merge into. Kiri's magic was stronger than his and he could not control the body." Kurama mused.

Hiei rushed to his niece, who was beginning to come to, unsure of what had happened to her. Kurama quickly filled them in and Kaiba went to examine her.

Guards and Protectors searched the hills and woods surrounding the Castle, but the duplicate had disappeared. InuYasha tracked its scent until it merged with a group of humans and then the scent disappeared. The duplicate had merged into one of the humans and had gone into hiding again. Aara sent out messengers to the Demon World rulers, to Suzaku and to Kaede's Village, warning them of the male Tala's, Naraku's sons, and their ability to merge into another's body. There were four male Tala's roaming the worlds and they might look like anyone!

That night Kome lay in bed wrapped around his mate, his beloved Ayala. He already missed his own bed and his own home, and he could hear Ayala softly weeping and that broke his heart. How much more pain would Naraku cause? The demon was dead and still wrecking havoc! The young wolf kissed the top of his mate's head and held her even closer. "We will get through this, Ayala. Our baby will be fine."

Ayala looked up at him, "This should be the happiest day of our life and it is one of the worst!"

"No, Ayala, the happiest day of my life was when I met you." Kome told her and he meant every word. "I love you. no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you."


	7. Chapter 7: Chaal

**Chapter 7 - Chaal** \

Chaal finally convinced Shilo to take a short trip with him to the cabin. It was a small two-room cabin just at the start of the mountain range that separated the Southern and Eastern lands of the Demon World that was used occasionally by the guards. Usually it was empty and the boys had gone there in the past to spend a little quality time together.

Shilo promised his father that he would be careful and then he set out with Chaal. It was a day's journey traveling at Blood Demon speed; for a human it would have been a three-day trip. Since they did not want to travel with a human feeder, they gorged themselves on blood beforehand, they would fast during their trip. A few days without food wouldn't be a problem for them. The cabin was out from under the cloud that covered the capital city; so they wore cloaks to keep out the dangerous sunlight.

They arrived at sunset, and the sun's last rays had turned the mountains into gold. Shilo stood there watching the beauty around him, sighing in contentment. For many years, his life had been full of sorrow and fear. When he was a child of seven, he had watched his mother murdered and then he was kidnapped by his father's partner. He was taken, along with his sister, to the distant land of Seiryuu and given to the depraved Emperor Balago for his sexual pleasures. Terrified, Shilo had fought back and killed Balago. To this day, he could not remember what had happened in that room, but he still had nightmares filled with blood. But at the age of 13, he had met Chaal and they had become partners. More than just lovers, Chaal was his best friend, his companion and his confidante. He had found true happiness in Chaal's arms, and tonight was no different.

Not even waiting to unpack, they began to undress, caressing young, smooth skin as they did. Deep kisses followed, filled with love and passion. Soon Chaal was deep inside his Prince, and Shilo matched Chaal's thrusting movements, impaling his partner as deep as possible, bringing him to his release. With a hoarse cry, Chaal emptied himself, shuddering as he gave up the last of his fluids. Once free of Shilo's body, he reached for the young Prince, bringing Shilo to his own climax. Afterward, they collapsed into one another's arms, sprawled happily on the floor.

Afterward the young men put on loose robes to ward off the night's chill, and Chaal reached into his traveling case, bringing forth a small bottle of wine. "Let's toast!" He said as he poured two drinks into earthenware cups that were part of the cabin's amenities. He handed a cup to Shilo and then both the boys drank, forgetting to actually say a toast. They giggled when they realized it and drank again, this time toasting to happiness. Suddenly, Shilo began to shiver, his limbs growing cold as ice. The same thing seemed to be happening to Chaal. Shilo looked at the wine and fear began to creep up his spine.

Chaal's body grew hazy as if the lines were being blurred and a second form began to appear. In moments, a young man stepped from Chaal's body and stood over the boys. Shilo looked at him in shock, it was Tala! But a male version of Tala. What was happening? He tried to move but couldn't make his muscles work properly. He turned to look at Chaal. The youth was in the same condition as he was; you could see the fear in his eyes as he stared at the male Tala.

"Are you wondering what is happening? Well, the wine you drank was laced with a potion that freezes your muscles; you won't be able to move for about 24 hours. I have been inside of Chaal for three months waiting for the perfect time. Ah, you look surprised! Well, that is the gift my father gave me. He could merge demons into himself while I can merge into someone else's body."

Shilo stared at Tala. "Your father?"

Tala moved to Shilo, and hit him hard across the face, drawing blood. "You remember my father, don't you? You ruined all of his plans and started things in motion that would lead to his murder. Naraku is my father, Shilo, Naraku!"

The color drained from Shilo's face. "No! You can't be!"

"But I am! Naraku seduced the foolish Mirago and I was born, well, my sister was born. I hid inside of her until I was strong enough, until we turned 16. Then I went inside of Chaal. But I am through hiding! Tonight begins the first stroke of revenge for my father." Tala drew his long, sharp sword and stood up, towering over the helpless demon.

With one brutal downward thrust, he sliced Chaal's stomach open. Chaal screamed in agony as the sword opened him, spilling dark red blood over the floor of the cabin.

"NO!" Shilo cried as his partner was stabbed.

"My father knew that pain is more exquisite when it is not your own, but rather of someone you love. Let's see how much blood a Blood Demon will have to lose before he dies."

Tears ran down Shilo's face as he helplessly watched his partner's agony. The crimson pool around Chaal kept widening as his life's blood poured out of the terrible wound. Shilo stared up at Tala; the gentle beauty of the girl's face was cruel perfection on her male version.

A couple of hours passed and the blood finally stopped, and Chaal's demon body began to heal itself. Tala stood up with a sigh. "Well, this won't do!" and sliced the boy open again. Dawn came and Chaal still clung to life, a demon is very hard to kill, unless you hack it to pieces.. but that would give Chaal a quick death and Shilo would not suffer as much. Tala wanted him to suffer. Each time Chaal would begin to close his wounds and start to heal, Tala would open him up again.

Shilo watched mutely now. He realized that no amount of pleading would help. He had offered his own life for Chaal and Tala had laughed. All he could do was watch the pool around his partner widen. He was now lying in Chaal's blood, it covered half the room, staining the floor a dark red that would never come clean. Chaal was chalk-white and moaning softly; he no longer had the strength to scream. If only he could hold out until the potion wore off, then Shilo could get him to the palace; he would open a vein in his own wrist to feed him. Please! Please! Only a few more hours!

It was mid-afternoon when Tala stood up, giving Chaal a small nudge with the toe of his boot. The boy did not respond. "Well, I'd best be going. I want to put some miles between us when that potion wears off. Well, I hope you had as good a time as I did." With that, he left. Shilo tried desperately to move but he was still frozen. Chaal was silent and the blood no longer spread. Shilo lay there helpless for excruciatingly long hours until finally, a little after nightfall, feeling began to return to his muscles and Shilo dragged himself across the bloody floor to his partner.

Shilo cradled Chaal's cold body in his arms and screamed his pain into the night. Hours later, long past midnight, guards patrolling the border saw the light in the cabin and went to investigate. They found their Prince holding a bloody body tightly, rocking slowly back and forth, and murmuring unintelligible words to it. They pulled Shilo from his partner's body and wrapped him in blankets, then carried him and Chaal's body back to the palace.

Shido held his son tightly, still covered in his partner's blood. Shilo only sobbed helplessly, his soul broken. He had been unable to tell anyone what had happened, managing only to whisper one word.. "Tala" which made no sense to Shido. But the next day it all made terrible sense. A messenger arrived from Otherworld warning them about male versions of Tala. Of Naraku's sons!

When Shido heard the messenger, he tore apart his office in rage. Not again! Naraku was in his grave and still the demon managed to torment his family! Then he got control of himself and searched through his wrecked office for keys to a very special door, found them, and then went to his son. Bundling the boy up in his bedding, he carried Shilo to a hidden door in his bedroom. Breal was there waiting for him.

"I am going with you. Chaal was my brother." His voice was grim.

Shido nodded and together they went through the door. On the other side was a small portal; created by Bakura years ago so that Shido could go to Otherworld instantly. The three Blood Demons went through the portal to see the Princess and to ask for her help once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Shilo

**Chapter 8 - Shilo**

The young man who returned to Otherworld was not the same one that had left three months ago. Shilo was now a broken soul, his pain raw and deep. His childhood had been fraught with sorrow and loss, but he had remade his life, finding happiness with Chaal. Now Chaal had been tortured and murdered because of that happiness. When the Blood Demon lord brought his son to Otherworld, Aara was appalled at what had happened. She knelt down in the main hall and Shido put his son in her arms. Tears ran down her face as she felt his pain, his terrible, all-consuming pain! There was guilt there too; Shilo felt that he was blame for Chaal's murder. The Princess poured all the love and comfort she could over the boy, but it was not enough. No emotion she could send him would stop his agony.

Another day passed and Shido was distraught. His beloved son was in such pain and there was nothing he could do. "Is there nothing more you can do?" He asked the Princess.

"I blanket him in comfort and peace every chance I get, but it is not enough. The pain inside of your son consumes him. But more than that, he feels guilty." Aara replied.

"Guilty? What does my son have to feel guilty about?" Shido asked.

"He feels that he should have done something to stop Chaal's death. Tala only killed Chaal to punish Shilo, in his mind, he is to blame." Aara answered.

Shido sighed. He would have done anything to stop his son's pain, but he couldn't think of a thing to do. How could he even think of happiness when Shilo was so broken? This time should have been one of so much hope..his mate, Xantha, had given him the news just last week. She was pregnant with their first child and it was a boy. Another son! But how could he feel joy when his first son suffered?

Days passed and Shilo was no better. He sat there in his room, mute, tears running unhindered down his face. He had not eaten in days. A guard opened a vein and let his blood drain into a glass, but Shilo refused the offer. He spoke to no one, not even his father, sitting there silently buried in his thoughts. Thoughts of Chaal, thoughts of the last hours of Chaal life. Hours of pain and torment. Shilo could not get past it. He kept reliving those hours; examining each minute, trying to see what he could have done to stop Chaal's murder. There had to have been something! A few days later, Breal asked for an audience with the Princess. The young Blood Demon knelt before her when he met her in her study.

"You do not need to kneel before me, Breal."

"I know, but I want to. I have a request to ask of you."

"A request that requires you to be on your knees?"

Breal looked up at her, his ruby eyes misted with tears, "Yes, it does. My brother Chaal would not want this pain for Shilo. He loved Shilo very much."

"No one wants this for Shilo. I have tried to ease him, but nothing works." Aara told him gently.

"I have been talking to Aniki. He became friendly with Shilo during the party. He told me that your binding would fade the love that Shilo had for Chaal to a memory, and thereby stop the pain. Is that true?"

Aara looked at Breal in shock, and for this to come from Aniki? "You want me to bind Shilo?"

"I think it might be the only thing that will work. I'm sure that Shido would be acceptable to the idea. He thinks the world of you, you know that."

The Princess sat there, her mind in turmoil. She had never even thought of another binding, much less of Shilo. She did not know what to say to Breal. She was very fond of the young man; well, actually, of the little boy she had known 16 years ago. The young man she barely knew. Binding him would indeed work; Chaal would become a memory and the emotional ties to him would be forever lost. Shilo's pain would stop. But it was a drastic step. A binding was forever and Shilo was the next ruler of the Southern Lands. He was also a Blood Demon, forever needing the taste of blood, unable to live in the sunlight.

Breal was heartened by her silence; at least she had not refused him immediately. "I will broach this idea to Shido. I'm sure he will agree to it." He said hurriedly, and before she could say anything else, he rushed out of the room. Aara sat there, still stunned, and then summoned Aniki. What had gotten into that boy? Later that day, Shido came to the Princess. She was in her garden, her favorite spot, under a shade tree and Shilo was in her arms. Again, she was trying to comfort him, and again, she was failing.

"Breal told me about his request. I would be very amenable to a binding." Shido began.

"But Shilo is your heir."

"My mate carries my second son, and given the long life span of demons, it will not even be an issue for many centuries. I will do anything to stop my son's suffering. Aara, please help him." Shido pleaded.

Aara was silent. She had bound Hiei because she felt his loneliness and InuYasha the same. Why not bind Shilo? She lifted Shilo's head from her shoulder and told him what his father proposed. Shilo moved from her arms, sitting between the Princess and his father. "Would it stop the pain?" he whispered.

"Yes, Chaal would become only a memory without no feelings behind it. But a binding is forever, so please don't do this just to stop the pain. Time will take care of that too; the pain will ease and memory will fade."

"I don't want to feel this pain any longer." Then he was silent for a few moments, then looked up into her eyes. "Please bind me."

The Princess looked at Shido and he nodded his consent. Then she kissed Shilo's forehead and stood. "So be it." She gave him her hand and he took it, rising to stand next to her. Then she led him to his new bedroom, the third on the left from her room, Sesshomaru's old gently, she undressed him, and brought forth her power, covering him in comfort and love, then adding passion. He began to respond to her, and she guided him. Although he had prior sexual knowledge, it was only with Chaal, and he had never entered anyone before. But her gentle hands showed him what to do and soon he was deep inside, riding his passion. At his height, she bound him, and then bound him as a brother to her five other males: Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha, Bakura, and Aniki. Aniki smiled when he felt the binding, glad that Shilo was part of their family now.

After the binding, she asked for the guard that had volunteered to feed him to come to his room. For the first time in days, Shilo fed. After the guard left, Aara returned to his bed, holding him tightly. He curled into her arms, feeling peace for the first time in days. "Thank you," he whispered.

That same night, Breal was undressing, getting ready for bed, when he suddenly stopped and turned to his partner. "Shido, please forgive me that I did not go to you first with my idea."

"There is nothing to forgive. My son is free from pain and that is all that matters. I am grateful that your words convinced the Princess to bind him."

Breal sat down on the bed, his clothes half off and hanging from his shoulders, "I miss him, Shido. Chaal had so much to live for. Why did he have to die so young?"

Shido put his arms around Breal, holding him tight. "I have never found the answer to that question. But think not of the loss, but of all Chaal gave us. All the joy and love. Remember his energy, his happiness, and his devotion to Shilo. Remember the good."


	9. Chapter 9: Kamui

**Chapter 9 - Kamui**

Another month passed and none of the male Tala's had been found. Kaiba and Kurama decided that Kome and Ayala could return home as long as they promised to return to the Castle for the baby's birth. The wolf couple gave their solemn promise and Kome swooped Ayala in his arms and started their journey home. They would try to resume their life, but there would always be the black shadow of Naraku hanging over them.

Tala was kept in the Castle for her protection. Since she could sense the duplicates and had betrayed them, there was a very real possibility that one of the duplicates would try to eliminate her. Many plans were bandied about to use her power, but most were discarded. Even if she were to go to each village, the duplicate simply could move to another village while she was checking the first one out. No one was sure what her sensing range was, but it was the consensus that it was not a very wide area.

Another month passed and a messenger arrived from Mukuro, the ruler of Eastern Lands of Demon World. She requested that the Princess come to her kingdom with whatever guards she deemed necessary. She had something vital to show her; something concerning Naraku.

Kurama was very suspicious of the message, but it could not idly be discarded. Mukuro had been an ally of Naraku in the Three Worlds War and might have valuable information. After much discussion, it was decided that Bakura would open a portal to the Eastern Lands, close to Mukuro's palace, and the Princess, Kurama and Bakura make the journey. Both InuYasha and Hiei argued that it was not enough protection and InuYasha was added to the group. They could not leave the Castle unprotected, especially with Tala living here. A reply was drafted to Mukuro telling her that they would arrive in the morning three days from now.

Three days later, Bakura opened a portal and the four stepped through. A contingent of guards were waiting for them and immediately took the group to Mukuro. The only female ruler of Demon World was swathed in bandages as usual; not because she was injured, but because she kept her ruined form hidden from all but a very few trusted advisors. After the formal introductions were out of the way, Mukuro led the group to the lower floors of her palace.

"In the Three World Wars, Naraku used one of his enslaved demons to entice me. I must admit I was easy to entice, the thought of ruling all of Demon World was exactly what I wanted," Mukuro admitted. "I listened to the demon for months as he convinced me to war against Raizen and Sesshomaru."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kurama asked.

"I know how Naraku's mind worked, what words he used.. and last month a demon came to me, claiming to be a representative of the Bat Demons."

Kurama looked at her in surprise. He knew the Bat Demons very well; his former partner had been a Bat Demon and he had spent many years in his company. They had often visited the home of the Bat Demon clan which was located in the northern mountain of Raizen's Northern Lands kingdom. The Bats had always kept to themselves and had never once joined in any of the wars or battles.

"This Bat Demon insisted that the Bat clan would help me if I wanted to try again for Raizen's lands. But I have learned my lesson..."

"You mean you no longer have enough allies for a war." Bakura said angrily. He did not trust this demon at all.

Mukuro glared at the demon mage, then continued, "However you want to see it. The point is that this Bat Demon talked in almost the same manner and used similar words as Naraku had. I am positive that one of the duplicates is inside of him."

The group had arrived at a heavily guarded door and Mukuro nodded to the guards. They opened the huge door to reveal a dark chamber. Hanging from the ceiling was a young Bat Demon, his naked body covered in deep cuts, blood running freely from them. His outstretched wings were pinned to two heavy beams. "Oh, by the gods! This is not right!" Aara exclaimed as she saw the tortured demon. "Cut him down!"

"You do not rule here, Princess, I do." Mukuro said sharply, then continued with her narrative. "I kept him here until you arrived so that I could show you that a duplicate does indeed live inside of him. Now I will force that duplicate out so you can see for yourself."

"But to torture him like this? Why did you do that?"

"I did not torture him, I merely prevented him from moving to another host. As long as no one came close to him, he was trapped."

Aara looked closer and saw that he was hung with thin wires and they were cutting into his flesh. His wounds had been caused by the wires, not by torture. But there had been no need to hang him like this! All Mukuro needed was to keep him in a solitary cell. This was cruel!

As if hearing her thoughts, the young demon lifted his head and looked at her. Aara could sense his pain through her power and she swayed under the emotional onslaught. Kurama caught her before she fell, holding her against his body for support.

"Now we will see what lives inside of him." Mukuro ordered her guards to cut him down. Five guards surrounded him, with two of them holding him tightly, and the demon ruler went up to the Bat and lifted his head. "I want to see what hides inside."

The Bat glared at her with pure hatred. "There is nothing inside of me but more blood."

She nodded to her guards and one of them drew his sword. Aara cried out a protest and Mukuro looked at her, "You are a guest in my palace. Remember that!" InuYasha started growling, how dare Mukuro treat his Princess like that! And even if this body held a duplicate, the Bat Demon was not to blame. He was a victim and Mukuro had no right to torture him. Kurama lightly touched his arm and shook his head. The Dog Demon restrained himself but continued a low growl.

The guard took hold of one of the demon's wings and with one sweep of his sword, cut it off. The Bat screamed in agony and blood poured from his mutilated back. But the duplicate, if there was one inside, did not appear. When the second wing was cut off, Aara cried out from the pain she was sensing from the Bat. The guards released him and he fell prone to the floor, a writhing mass of tortured flesh.

Suddenly, his bloody form blurred and a man stepped out, a male Tala! Mukuro was right! Without hesitation, five swords pierced the duplicate and he fell dead.

"No!" Kurama cried, but he was too late. "Why did you kill him? We might have been able to learn about the others." He ran to the duplicate but was stopped by the guards.

Mukuro didn't even bother to answer him; instead she turned to the Princess, "This proves that I am a worthy ally and can be trusted. I did not listen to him, but called you instead."

Aara looked at Mukuro with unbridled fury, "This only proves that you are heartless and cruel. Otherworld will never trust you! And you will never be an ally!"

She pushed past the angry Demon Lord and rushed to the Bat Demon's side, with her three males close behind. He was bleeding profusely and barely conscious, moaning in pain. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I could care less about him. If you want him, he is yours." Mukuro said, extremely perplexed and angry that her plan did not work. She had promised to produce a duplicate and had done exactly what she had promised, but all the Princess cared about was the worthless demon host.

InuYasha gently picked up the young man and, without another word, the group returned to the portal and to Otherworld. The Bat was given into the care of the healer mage, Kaiba. After hours of using his healing power, Kaiba told them that the wounds would heal, but the Bat would always have terrible scars where his wings had been. Right now he needed rest more than anything.

Tala volunteered to be his nursemaid, feeling guilty that he had suffered because of her duplicate. For the first couple of days, the Bat did not speak at all. As she was changing his bandages on the third day, he thanked her for her kindness, then lapsed into silence again. She continued with her work, her fingers gentle.

"Do you have a name?" Tala asked.

"Kamui," came the soft reply. Then bitter tears began to fall. "I have been mutilated. My wings will never grow back and I will never be able to return to my clan."

"You will always be welcome here. The Princess opens her heart to all hurt beings, no matter what their infirmity."

"How would you know? You are a beautiful woman, not an incomplete person." Kamui said bitterly.

"No, I am as mutilated as you are, only my scars are on the inside."

Kamui looked at Tala, curious about her words, and she smiled at him. For the first time in weeks, he smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10: The gathering

**Chapter 10 - The Gathering**

They had all gathered in his room and Kamui looked around at them, daunted. These men were the Protectors of Otherworld; the legends he had heard about all his life. Kurama, the most powerful Fox Demon to ever live; Hiei, the only Demon alive who had mastered the Dragon of Darkness Flame; Kouga, the first Protector and High Leader of the Wolf Clan; InuYasha, only a Hanyou, yet his exploits were well known throughout Demon World; Bakura, the powerful blue Demon Mage; and Hiten, the Thunder Demon who had helped save Suzaku during the Three Worlds War.

There were others there whom he did not know: Aniki, a young Thunder Demon; Toyna, an Ice Demon who had come from Suzaku for this meeting; Kome, Kouga's half-demon son; a young Blood Demon whose name he did not know, and a human monk named Miroku. Tala was sitting quietly at his side, but she no longer looked exactly like the duplicates. She had cut her long hair, purposely changing her looks. In the center of the group was the Princess. The beautiful Princess Protector of Otherworld: Aara. Her long dark red hair framed a kind face and her golden eyes danced with inner light. The woman had the power to bind any male she wished to her, making her the most powerful person in this room, yet she always seemed loving and kind, and Kamui knew that she had saved him from death.

"Kamui," the Princess began, "Forgive the intrusion, but we need to share information so that we can protect ourselves against Tala's duplicates." Tala blushed at the words. Noticing her blush, Aara added, "That is not a good name for them for it infers blame and you are not to blame, Tala. Let's just call them duplicates instead."

"I didn't get to examine the body but I did see that the wounds you carry were not on his body, so the duplicate was not physically inside." Kurama began. "I believe that the duplicate disincorporates his own body when he is inside another person. It is only his essence that is inside, not his physical body."

"I agree. It would be physically impossible for two bodies to share the same space, although I am not sure if that is what happened when Naraku lived. He had over a hundred demons inside of him and seemed to be able to bring them out of his body at will." Kaiba offered.

"How did it feel when he was inside of you?" Kurama asked Kamui.

"I felt him enter; it was a strange feeling, like someone crowding inside my mind and then he pushed me to the back of my own mind and I no longer could control my own body. I felt all the pain, I don't think he felt any of it... but I had no power at all."

"I would like to say something." Tala said quietly, "I felt the duplicate die and if I felt it, I'm sure that the three remaining duplicates felt him die also."

"That means one of two things. Either they will attack immediately before they are found out or they will go deeper into hiding." Hiten put forth. "I think we should be very careful. We know that the duplicates can only go into one body at a time; therefore, if we patrol in pairs, we should be safe. At least the second person will see the first one taken over and get help. I think the Demons who fly like I do should be safe alone. I don't think the duplicates can fly. They seem to have the same physical qualities of our Tala."

"They have all my swordsmanship and archery skills. I no longer have any of that." Tala added.

"So they learned when you learned." Kaiba mused.

"I agree with the patrolling in pairs. I will send my patrols out in groups, two wolf demons and several wolves to each group. They should be safe that way." Kouga said, then added, "But what are we looking for?"

"That is the question that haunts us. We have no idea what to look for. If the duplicate is in his own body, then he will be easy to recognize, but if he is hidden inside of someone else, it will be impossible." Aara answered. "Only Tala can sense them. But I do not want to risk any harm coming to her, so she will stay here safe in the Castle."

"I have a question for you, Kamui." said Kurama, turning to the Bat Demon, "When the duplicate was inside of you, how well did he imitate you?"

"He knew everything about me as if he was reading my mind. He recognized everyone that I knew and acted very much like me, but not quite perfectly. There were things he said and did that I would not have done. He had my knowledge but not my way of doing things."

"That's gives us hope. We need to watch for is strange behavior in those around us. It may be something subtle, like a wrong phrase or a different way of doing things. But we must be careful not to become paranoid and accuse friends unjustly. Be on the lookout but remember, there are only three more duplicates and they cannot be everywhere." Kurama commented.

"What shall we do if we see someone acting different?" Toyna asked.

"Go to someone you trust and tell them. If possible, capture him and bring him here so that Tala can sense him. But be very careful, the duplicate can jump from body to body in an instant."

"Would a net stop the duplicate's escape?" InuYasha asked.

"That is a good idea. It just might. Once out of the body, the duplicate has a body just like you and me."

"I will have the patrols carry nets with them." Kouga said.

"What if the duplicates just hide inside of someone forever?" Miroku asked. "They would be safe."

"That will not happen," Tala answered. "Each of them had a purpose, an agenda, planted there by Naraku. I'm sure they could not ignore the need to fulfill whatever plan was born into them."

"Revenge." Shilo's quiet voice silenced the room, "The duplicate said that Chaal's death was the beginning of the revenge for Naraku's death."

"Shilo..." the Princess began, going to his side.

"I'm alright, Princess. The duplicates will target those who had a hand in Naraku's death. Me, because I ruined his plans by escaping, and Raizen, because he stopped Mukuro. I think the duplicate that Mukuro killed was the one that killed Chaal. The Eastern Lands are just across the northern border of our lands."

"I agree." Kurama said. "So we need to watch out for those who are most responsible for ruining Naraku's plans and leading to his death. The person who actually killed him, Vash, died with him. Bakura and InuYasha were there and might be high on the list. I think Kyo is too powerful for a duplicate to go after, but Vara might be a target, and, of course, you, Princess."

"One thing to consider is that Naraku expected to have many duplicates," Aara added. "He never expected Tala to betray him and stop creating her doubles. Her good side, her human side, prevailed, and because of it, his plans were changed. The duplicates cannot go after everyone on the list. I believe they will use opportunity more than design."

After a little more discussion, the meeting ended and everyone went to their homes to impart what they had learned. Now they had to find enemies who could hide inside of friends.


	11. Chapter 11: A Chance for love

**Chapter 11 - A Chance for Love**

When the group left, Kamui asked Tala to stay behind. "Is that why you say you are scarred like me? Because the duplicates were created by you?"

"That is some of it, but there is more." She bent her head and spoke in a whisper that Kamui had to strain to hear. "I could not take the chance of producing more of them, so I had Kaiba stop all future pregnancies. I can never have children."

Kamui looked at her and reached out a hand to lift up her chin, "You are the bravest person I have ever met."

Tala looked at him, a crooked smile touching her lips. "I was thinking the same about you."

For long moments, they sat there, saying nothing, and needing no words. They were two lost people that had found each other. After a while, Tala said goodnight and went to her room. Her heart was pounding! She had never felt like this before and wanted to spent as much time as possible with Kamui. Just being with him was enough. Was it possible that he could feel the same? A week passed and Kaiba allowed the young Bat Demon to go for short walks in the garden. Tala always accompanied him, often walking next to him in silence, just enjoying being near him. With each day's passing, Kamui grew stronger. But he wondered what would become of him when he was healed. One day he passed the Princess in the hallway and begged for a moment of her time, and told her of his concern.

"I have no skills. I was a scout for the Bats, but without my wings, I do not even have that to offer. I am useless." Kamui said softly.

"No one is useless! Never say that again. You have much to offer; you just need to find your strengths. I have given you a home here in the Castle for as long as you want. I'm sure you can help Kurama. Not everyone has powers. In the Village where Kouga and Miroku live, there are humans who have no powers at all, yet they are Protectors also and in the Three Worlds War, fought to save the Village." She smiled at the young demon, "You are valuable, Kamui, even without your wings."

For days, he pondered Princess Aara's words, wondering if he had the right to ask a certain question. A question that had haunted him ever since he arrived in the Castle. Finally, he made his decision, trusting in the Princess' words. The next day, during his walk with Tala, Kamui turned to her and took her hands in his. "Tala, I wanted to ask you something." Kamui began. She looked at him with those incredible deep blue eyes and his heart soared. "I have nothing to offer you. I am here at the charity of the Princess, but I cannot stop what is in my heart. I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I saw you."

In answer, Tala leaned toward him and brought her lips to his, kissing him so gently that he trembled under the emotion in that feather of a kiss. "I love you also, Kamui. And we are both here because of the Princess and her kind heart. I do not know what future holds for either of us, but I would be very happy to share it with you."

Kamui took her in his arms and kissed her, a kiss that she felt through her body, from head down to her toes. "I don't know the customs of Otherworld. Is there someone I should ask permission from?"

Tala smiled at him, "Only me, and I have already given you my heart."

That night, Tala went to his room and became Kamui's mate. Two incomplete people became complete in each other's arms. She kissed the terrible scars on his back, and brushed away the tears of gratitude that slid down his cheeks. That night, as she lay there next to him, listening to her new mate sleep, Tala realized that she never believed she could find happiness and love like this. By sheer accident, her duplicates had brought them together.

The Castle was very happy for the new couple and the Princess threw a grand party. Mirago and Shippo came from the Village as did Tala's grandparents, Miroku and Sango. Otherworld's time conundrum was very interesting. Here were three generations of people, a mix of humans and demons, and they all seemed to be in their early twenties. Kamui got to meet his in-laws and they liked him immediately. When Tala was allowed to return to the Village, they would make them a little house to live in. Kamui never expected to be welcomed so openly and was a bit overwhelmed by it all. But everyone made him feel like he belonged and soon he was laughing with the rest of them. For one happy night, the thought of duplicates and death was put aside. As the months passed with no sign of the duplicates, it became apparent that they had gone into hiding. Kouga made sure that every patrol went in pairs and had nets, but the patrols reported nothing except for the usual minor demons.

Ayala was now over eight months pregnant and soon would have to return to the Castle. Kome had devoted these months to taking care of his mate, bringing her flowers from the fields, sitting on the porch with her watching the sun set, and doing a hundred other little mundane things. Kagome and her mother, Mikoumi, also spent time with the she-wolf, teaching her how to knit, just as Kagome had been taught by Serafin so many years ago. After the incident with Jodah, Mikoumi decided to live in Otherworld, to Kagome's great joy. She had a little house of her own next door to Kome and Ayala's house and soon made many friends. Her house was always filled with the scent of something baking and children (and wolves) were always on her doorstep waiting to sample her latest culinary masterpiece.

Kagome always brought her daughter, Kamara, with her. The little girl did not look wolf-like at all; more human than wolf just as Kome was more wolf than human. She had her parent's dark hair, but it was straight like her father's instead of wavy like her mother's. Her large eyes were blue like her father's, but human shaped, not strange ovals. Kamara was a sweet little girl and adored by her parents. At three, she already had her father wrapped around her finger and he would do anything for her. She had given him joy once more; something he never thought possible after the nightmare that Jodah forced on him. Hearing Kouga laughing with his daughter filled Kagome's heart with joy and she gave thanks for her little girl every day. But these would be the last days spent together as a family. Next week, Kome would take Ayala back to the Castle when her daughter would be born. No one knew when, or even if, they would be allowed to return.

Too quickly did the days pass, and Kagome stood on her son's porch, trying not to cry. In minutes he would be leaving with Ayala. It wasn't fair! Ayala should be at home, giving birth with loving parents around her, not with suspicious mages. Tears began to form and she brushed them away, not wanting to make their parting even harder.

"We will come to the Castle after the baby is born." Kouga promised his son.

"Please take care of the flowers." Ayala asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and then hugged the girl tightly. Ayala was like a daughter to her and she wanted to be there for the birth of her first grandchild. Then Kagome hugged Kome, standing up on tiptoes to reach her tall son, "Take care of Ayala and yourself."

With that, Kome picked up Ayala and sped away. Kagome finally gave into the tears she had been holding back and Kouga embraced his mate. "They will be alright. The Princess will not let any harm befall them."

It was late afternoon when Kome and Ayala arrived at the Castle. The Princess was there to greet them and personally took them to their rooms. Ayala gasped when the door was opened. The room was filled with flowers and a beautiful pink and white bassinette stood by their bed. Curved slats had been put on the legs so that it could be rocked. A sitting room filled with deep comfortable chairs in front of a large fireplace was all theirs. On the balcony, overlooking the gardens, a large rocker stood ready for mother and daughter. Ayala thanked the Princess profusely, but Aara refused her thanks, and instead apologized for putting them through this ordeal.

The next morning, Kaiba came for her first checkup and told the pair that the pregnancy was going well and that the baby should arrive in a few days. A birthing tub had already been set up in his tower and Rin would be there to help Ayala with the birth. Kome asked if he could be there also and Kaiba told him he was more than welcome. What Kaiba did not tell the wolf was that Bakura would also be there and that a force field would be set up before the child's birth to contain her, if it was deemed necessary. Tala would also be there, to let them know if she sensed anything odd about the baby. Three days after her arrival, Ayala felt the first twinges of pain, then the first contraction; the baby was on her way.


	12. Chapter 12: The birth

**Chapter 12 - The Birth**

For hours, Ayala paced the floor; Rin said that walking helped bring the baby sooner. Kome walked beside her, and every few minutes, a contraction would rip through Ayala and she would grab his arm. His forearms now had little ovals bruises where her fingers had dug into his flesh. Why wasn't the baby coming? Kaiba assured them that this was normal, babies came in their own time, but Kome was worried. His father had never told him about this part. Ayala suddenly grabbed him and cried out as another contraction hit, this one longer and more painful. She doubled over and Kome scooped her up and carried her to bed. The contractions were coming faster now. Rin said this was a good sign and rushed to get her mate. A few minutes later, Kaiba appeared and checked her out, and then he announced that it was finally time. The baby was coming!

Following Kaiba, Kome carried his mate to the South Tower while Rin went to inform Bakura and Tala that they were needed. Rin had prepared a little bed out of a deep pile of blankets piled onto the floor and Ayala was placed on it. On the other side of the room was the birthing tub, now filled with warm water, waiting for its time. Kaiba waited as long as he dared, and then together he and Kome lifted Ayala into the tub. As she sank into the warm water, the pain seemed to lessen. Kaiba instructed her to push when the contractions came. She gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could.

In a parallel to his own birth, Kome supported Ayala in the birthing tub as she pushed for the last time. A head appeared in the warm water, and Kaiba scooped the baby out, giving the little girl to Rin to care for. After the placenta expelled, Kome picked his exhausted mate out of the tub, taking her back to the bed of blankets. Servants removed the tub while Kaiba checked the newborn. Kome watched the mage, his brow furrowed, wishing there was something he could do to hasten the examination. As if reading his mind, Kaiba turned to him, "You should take Ayala back to your room. It will take us some time to finish the examination."

"You are not going to hurt her, are you?" Kome asked, now more worried than ever.

"I promise I will cause her no undue pain."

"What does that mean?" Kome asked as his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I want to take a blood sample and there will be a prick of a needle on her foot, but that is all. It will only take seconds."

Reluctantly, Kome nodded and picked up Ayala, still wrapped in blankets, and carried her to their room. The two of them no longer felt complete; their daughter had to be with them to make their family. In the South Tower, Kaiba was looking at the blood sample under the microscope that he had procured from the Human World. He was comparing it to Tala's blood, but there was nothing unusual about either sample of blood. Tala was holding the baby, trying to sense something, but again she sensed nothing.

"Maybe she is just a little baby and nothing else." Tala offered.

"I want to make sure before I let her leave this tower." Kaiba said, and then asked Rin to bring Taiki to the tower. His stepson was a rare Black Unicorn with an uncanny ability of sensing things that no one else could.

Downstairs, Ayala lay in bed with Kome stretched out beside her, wrapping his diminutive mate in his strong arms. Her small breasts began to fill with milk and tears began to form. "She wants to be fed. She is hungry!"

"She will brought to us soon, my love." Kome told her, praying that his words would be prophetic.

In the tower, Taiki now held the baby, and she smiled up at the young Unicorn. "I feel nothing but goodness in her. Kiri told me that the duplicate that jumped inside of him had an evil feel to him. If the baby were the same, I'm sure I would sense it."

Kaiba nodded and Taiki gave Rin the baby, who immediately started nuzzling at her. "She is hungry."

"Well, I can't find anything unusual and neither Tala or Taiki can sense anything evil, so there is nothing more we can do. Let's take her back to her parents."

Kaiba walked down the stairs with Rin following. They knocked lightly on the bedroom door, and Kome jumped up to answer. Rin carried the baby to her mother, and Ayala saw her daughter for the first time. The baby had reddish hair like her mother, but seemed more human than wolf, but then both Ayala and Kome were half-human/half-wolf hybrids. Ayala unbuttoned her gown and the baby began her very first meal. Kome watched for a moment, his eyes misting, then turned to Kaiba.

"What happens now?"

"We cannot find anything different about her. Both Tala and my stepson, Taiki, tried to sense something and found nothing, so I am going to recommend to Kurama that you be allowed to return home with her. You will need to keep an eye out for anything unusual and it would be wise to bring her to the Castle for periodic checkups and so Tala can hold her. But she seems to be a normal child." Kaiba answered.

"Thank you. I will be glad to get my family home." Kome said with a smile.

"May I ask one question?" said Rin.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to name her?"

"Her name is Kayla."

That night the bassinette remained empty as Kayla slept between her parents, in her mother's arms and surrounded by her father's warmth. They didn't know if they could keep her safe, but they were going to try as hard as they could.

The very next day, after receiving approval from Kurama, the new family set out for home. InuYasha went with them, carrying the bassinette and the various odds and ends they had accumulated at the Castle. As they approached the Village, the wolf scouts surrounded them, sniffing at the baby and making little whimpering sounds. Ayala asked what they were saying and Kome replied that the wolves were giving their approval of their daughter.

A couple of them were howling, sending word ahead, and very shortly, Kouga arrived with Kagome in his arms. Kouga hugged his son and then his daughter-in-law, while Kagome held her first grandchild. Finally, the family was back together! The months passed and still there was no sign of the duplicates. In the Castle, Shilo seemed content, but he was no longer the happy boy that Aara remembered; now he was a quiet, withdrawn young man. Even though the binding eased the pain, nothing could erase the knowledge of what he had gone through. Shilo had seen too much pain, too much death; first his mother when he needed her most and then his partner and first love.

In the Village, Kayla was growing up without incident. Each month she was taken to the Castle to be checked by Kaiba, and then held by Tala and Taiki. And each month the results were the same: Kayla was a normal baby.

It was in the world of Suzaku that the next duplicate surfaced, and his target was Queen Vara.


	13. Chapter 13: The attack on Vara

**Chapter 13 - The Attack on Vara**

No one knew how long the duplicate had been hiding inside of Tennu; it could have been for months. It had to be calculation, not chance, that he chose Tennu, just as his brother duplicate had chosen Chaal to hide in. Tennu was one of the sons of Tekken, the third male of the Queen and head of the Protectors of Suzaku, and he had been going in and out of the palace for years now. Of all the demons in the palace only Kyo was more powerful, for Tennu was a cross-bred demon. That was not rare; Hiei was a cross-bred, conceived from an Ice Demon and a Fire Demon, but he had neither ice nor fire powers. While those elements could not harm him, he also controlled neither of them. Many of the cross-breeds had one of the two powers; most had only partial powers. What made Tennu so formidable was that he had both Bobcat Demon and Wind Demon powers, and complete mastery over both. He was deadly.

He had waited for the Dragon to leave. Kyo was restless and palace living was confining and stifling to him; he would travel throughout Suzaku for months at a time, then return for a couple of months. He had been in the palace for two months now; Kyo should be leaving very shortly. And sure enough, a few days later Kyo left on one of his trips. The time was right! Tennu approached Queen Vara as she took her lunch in the gazebo. The gazebo was in the back garden overlooking a large lake. Swans gathered around whenever the Queen ate her lunch because she always shared her meal with them. She threw a few morsels of food into the water and watched them dive for it. When she turned back to her table, she gave a little jump, surprised to see Tennu standing there. "You startled me, Tennu!" Vara exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

He quickly pounced, pulling her out of her chair with one hand around her throat and the other around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. "You will summon Souten and Tekken here now! Don't try to use your powers, or my claws will take your throat out."

"What are you doing? Why do you want your father here?" Vara asked. Why was Tennu acting like this?

"That fool Tekken is not my father! Naraku is my true father and Tekken had a hand in his defeat and so did Hiten and Souten. Because of them, you sit on a throne that should have been your sister's. Now you will pay for stealing it!" Tennu growled. "Summon them! I know you have the power to call them."

"You are a duplicate!" Vara cried, "No! I won't summon them! Do what you want to with me, but I will not let you kill them!"

"Oh, I will do what I want with you, never fear!" Tennu snarled. "If you don't want to do things my way, then we will do them the hard way!" He sunk his claws into her throat, just enough to draw blood and then walked her out of the gazebo toward the palace. Then with a simple turn of his hand, a small tornado appeared at the edge of the lake. It began to pull in everything around it, plants, shrubs, and even a few of the swans were sucked into it. Tennu faced another direction and created a second tornado, and then a third. Within minutes, over a dozen small tornadoes ringed the palace, each covering an exit. They quickly grew in size and power, and any guard or servant that ventured outside was immediately sucked into their terrible maws and torn to pieces.

"Stop this! Please stop!" Vara begged. "You win! I will call them." She closed her eyes and summoned her first male and her third male. She tried to put a warning into the summons, but there were no words to her call, so she could not hope for much.

Tennu moved one of the tornadoes to the side with a nod of his head and went into the palace; and the wind tunnel immediately returned to its place near the door. He took the Queen to the throne room, ordering everyone there to sit against the farthest wall. Advisors and dignitaries sat next to servants and guards, listening in fear to the howling winds outside. A few minutes later, Souten entered the room.

"What is happening? There are tornados at the doors!" The Thunder Demon exclaimed, and then saw his Queen and her bleeding throat. "What is happening here?" Static electricity filled the room as Souten began to charge up, making everyone's hair stand on end.

Tennu sunk his claws in a little more, making Vara cry out in pain, and trickles of blood ran down her neck from where he had pierced her skin. "Don't go any further!" he warned the young demon, "or she will die!"

Souten stood his ground, but did not make a move forward nor did he continue to charge up. He spread his hands out in surrender. "Don't hurt her. I will do whatever you want."

"No! He is a duplicate! He wants to kill you!" Vara managed to get out before Tennu sunk in his claws even deeper. She gasped in pain. Souten remained, the thought of running from danger never even crossing his mind. There had to be a way to get Tennu without hurting Vara. He couldn't send a bolt of lightning; it would strike them both. All his power and he couldn't think of a thing to do!

At the same time that this scenario played out on the inside, Toyna was outside. He had returned from the city on an errand and saw the tornadoes. One by one the Ice Demon had iced them up, drawing moisture from the very air itself. The winds could not spin under the weight of the ice and they fell, shattering into a million pieces of ice, which was quickly melting in the warm sun. He had already eliminated all but two of them and was going to those when he felt his Queen's pain. Without hesitation he ran inside the nearest door.

Without warning, Vara felt Tennu's body slam against her, then he fell, taking her with him as he plummeted to the ground, crushing her beneath his dead weight. A river of blood covered her as she screamed in terror. His weight was yanked off of her and she looked up into the eyes of her third male, Tekken. He had come up from behind and heard it all. He had slashed into his son hoping that the young demon could survive the injury. Tennu's body blurred for an instant and the duplicate appeared, sound and whole. He threw Tennu against Tekken, catching the Bobcat Lord off guard and spilling him to the floor. The duplicate ran out the way Tekken had come, in the opposite direction of Souten, and collided with Toyna. Without a second's hesitation, he jumped into Toyna and merged with him.

"No!" Vara screamed as she saw the duplicate disappearing inside her second male. Tekken set down his son's body and rushed towards Toyna, but there was not much he could do. Souten was also in the same quandary. Toyna was their brother and their binding stopped them from harming him. By the mere chance, the duplicate had chosen the perfect host!

Tala/Toyna iced up the area, and Tekken could not get any traction on the icy floor. Vara inched closer to Tala/Toyna and as she slowly advanced, she looked into the duplicate's eyes and knew in that instant that she was looking into Toyna's eyes and not Tala's. Somehow the Ice Demon still had a little control over himself; perhaps it was his binding that kept him freer than the other hosts had been.

Inside of Toyna, there was a fierce battle raging as Toyna tried to take command of his body back from the duplicate. But Tala was too strong and he could not break the duplicate's hold. So Toyna did the next best thing, he hid the truth. He made Tala believe that all of the tornadoes had been eliminated and, after glancing at his Queen, he walked out the door and straight into the path of one of the two remaining tornadoes.

Now a new battle raged as the duplicate tried to summon the ice powers of his host. Toyna fought the hardest fight he had even fought, all inside his own mind, and this time he won. Tala could not summon his powers. With Tala desperately trying to stop him, he took one step towards the tornado.

"I will not let you harm those I love!" He screamed and then took one more step.

With one terrible whoosh, the funnel sucked them into its maw and Toyna was torn apart. The male Tala jumped out of his dead host but his emergence sealed his own fate.

Vara screamed in agony as she felt Toyna die. He had done it on purpose, giving his life to save them, she had seen his resolve and his goodbye in that last look. She slipped to the floor, her heart filled with more pain than she could have ever imagined, and Tekken rushed to her side.

"Toyna..." she sobbed. And the Bobcat wrapped his arms around his grieving Queen.

Souten hurried outside and used his powers on the twisters, breaking them apart with his Thunder powers, changing the air pressure inside of them until they vanished. The gardens were covered with uprooted trees and plants, dead swans and human and demon body parts. At his feet lay what remained of Toyna. Souten knelt down with a heavy heart and said a silent prayer for his friend.

It took many days and many funerals for Suzaku to recover from the duplicate's attack. Now two of the duplicates were dead, but they had taken many good men with them. It was not an equitable trade! Toyna was buried in the far gardens. Many attended including Princess Aara who came in spite of the protests of her Protectors, his heartbroken parents, Touya and Yukina, and his sister Hiya, along with Kurama and Hiei. Aara embraced her daughter, knowing all too well the pain that Vara was going through. To lose someone you that was bound to you is to lose a little piece of your own soul. Kurama grew a willow to stand watch over Toyna's grave and its branches trailed the ground, forever hanging in sorrow.

When Aara and her group returned to Otherworld, Tennu went with them. Mitsukake had done all he could for the young Bobcat and now he needed Kaiba's healing powers. He was tucked into warm blankets after Kaiba did what he could and Kurama set out one of his sleep plants. The best thing for Tennu was rest and the chance for his body to heal itself.

Recovery was not that easy for Yukina. Otherworld no longer held joy for her and, with Rin in the Castle, her healing powers were not vital. The sorrow in her heart could never be erased and a few days later, she returned to the Ice World. Touya also left the Castle, but he went to Suzaku to offer his services as a Protector in place of his son. Hiya stayed in Otherworld under the protection and care of her uncle, Hiei. The girl was as close as he would ever get to being a father and he loved her with all his heart.

A pall of suspicion had fallen over Otherworld. No one knew in whom the other two duplicates were hiding. It could be anyone, friend, neighbor, even a mate or a child.


	14. Chapter 14: Kayla

**Chapter 14 - Kayla**

Three years passed, but they were not peaceful ones. The duplicates had gone into hiding which meant that they were hiding inside of someone. Suspicion was rampant in Otherworld and Suzaku. People questioned every little mishap, every conversation accidentally forgotten, every wrong turn of a phrase. It became almost a daily occurrence to drag some innocent person to the Castle so Tala could sense them, and not one of the accused were duplicates; they were just victims of Naraku's plot.

During that time, Hiten and Kamui formed a friendship and a teaming. It all started when Hiten had came to the Castle a few weeks after Kamui's arrival in Otherworld. A small group of demons had crossed over from the Demon World into Otherworld and now were terrorizing the neighboring villages. One of those villages was Serafin's birthplace and where her parents still lived. Hiten had gone to stop the demons, but he had been unable to find them; every time he arrived on the scene of their latest kill, the demons had already disappeared, hiding in the dark recesses of the mountains. He had come to the Castle to see if Kurama could help him with his problem.

"There are so many dark crevices and shallow caves in those mountains, they could be anywhere. I tried using my lightning on one cave and only managed to disturb a hibernating bear." Hiten admitted.

Kurama remained silent for a few minutes, working it out in his head, then suddenly he looked at Hiten. "I may have it!" He stood and went to the door, calling one of the servants to his side, giving him instructions. A few minutes later, Kamui walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked the young Bat Demon.

"Kamui, even without your wings, you still have your bat sonar, don't you?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes, but it can only be used when I am flying. On the ground there is just too much interference with objects and walls."

Kurama smiled, then turned to Hiten. "Kamui can help you. You can carry him aloft and he can use his sonar on the mountains. The demons should be visible to him, even though they are hidden from the naked eye."

"That should work! Let's leave first thing in the morning." Hiten clapped the startled Bat on the shoulder and left the room.

"What just happened?"

Kurama explained Hiten's problem and how Kamui could help. A huge smile lit the Bat's face, he could be useful after all!

The next morning, the two demons set out, Hiten carrying Kamui high in the air. Kamui closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the wind on his face. It had been a long time since he had been in the sky. He looked down, watching the landscape pass below, and noticed the fire wheels which Hiten used to fly. He mentioned them to Hiten.

"Unfortunately, there are only three sets. My late father procured them long ago and I have no idea where he got them. My sons, Souten and Aniki, have the other sets."

Kamui sighed, then turned back to enjoying the feeling of being aloft.

They arrived at the mountain border in the late afternoon and, after a short rest, the pair began to search the mountains. Kamui sent his sonar into every dark recess and into every cave. It took them two days to find the demons. When they did, Hiten set down the Bat and then used his lightning on the demons. They had killed several people during their rampage, which sealed their fate. If they had not taken human life, the demons would have been sent back to Demon World. Hiten took Kamui back to the Castle, thanking him profusely for his help. Kamui smiled and told the Thunder Demon that he would be glad to help out any time, and he meant it.

That night, lying next to his new bride, Tala, he told her about his adventure and how he had helped Hiten, his voice full of excitement. Her heart soared when she heard the joy in his voice and she hugged him tightly. Since that first time, Kamui and Hiten had teamed up many times and had become fast friends in the process. As Aniki grew older, Kamui would sometimes team up with the youngest Thunder Demon. A few months later, Kurama officially made Kamui one of the Protectors of Otherworld and gave him a crystal shard to augment his sonar powers. Kamui found that he truly had found a purpose and a home. But the household that should have had the most joy was filled with the most suspicion. Kome and Ayala tried their best to raise their daughter as a normal little girl, but the looks the villagers gave Kayla told them that she would never be considered normal. Not one of the villagers allowed their children to play with her, and of the Protectors and their families, only her aunt, Kamara, was even close to her in age.

The first accident happened when she was barely a year old. The mobile which Kome had fixed to hang above her bassinette caught fire. Kayla began to scream and Ayala rushed in to see flames shooting into the air above her daughter. She pulled the mobile down, burning her hands in the process, but her daughter was safe. She looked at the open window and wondered who would have done such a terrible thing.

The second mishap occurred on her second birthday. Keiko brought back a teddy bear from the Human World for her. Kayla was playing with it on the porch when screams brought her mother running. The teddy bear was on fire! "Mommy, teddy!" the little girl was screaming, pointing at her newest toy. The Wolf Demons had seen the smoke pouring from the window and came running, quickly putting out the flames. The bear was unsalvageable and Kayla was heart-broken. Ayala held up her daughter tightly, rocking her through her sobs, wondering who was so cruel to burn a child's toy. The next time someone went to the Human World, a new bear was brought back, but it was not the same and Kayla never became attached to it.

Six months later the curtains went up in flames, singeing the wall around the window. This time Kayla didn't scream or call out, only sat there on the floor watching the flames. Fortunately, Katsu was passing by and saw the smoke. He rushed into the house to help Ayala put out the small fire. This time Ayala was very worried. Why didn't Kayla cry out? She admonished the little girl and told her to call if something like this happened.

Kayla began to cry, "Is fire bad?"

"Yes, it can burn you and it will hurt." Ayala told her, picking her up. "Don't cry, Kayla, you did nothing wrong. I just don't want you to be hurt."

Kome and Kouga scoured the area looking for the person who was starting these fires. The problems happened so randomly and so seldom that Kome thought it might be a duplicate. But they found not a footprint nor a scent that could identify the culprit.

Kayla was three years old when the next fire started. It had just turned dark and Ayala went outside to call her daughter from the garden. "Kayla, it's time for bed," she called, then stopped abruptly. Kayla was in the back of the house, on the far side of the Village where no one could see her and surrounding her were little tongues of fire. They spun around her like tiny fire sprites and she was laughing happily.

"Kayla!"

The little girl looked at her mother, and tears began to form, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I will make them go away. Don't be mad."

With a wave of her hand, the fires went out, disappearing as if they had never existed. Ayala felt as if the earth had disappeared beneath her feet and she sat down hard. "Oh, by all the gods!"

"Mommy, are you alright?" Kayla asked as she ran to her mother's side.

"Go get your father, Kayla. He is inside the house."

Kayla ran to the house and told her father that her mother had fallen down. Kome rushed outside and found his mate sprawled on the ground. "What happened? Kayla says you fell."

"No, I just got dizzy." She reached up a hand and Kome helped her up. "Kome, she is the one who has been starting the fires."

"What are you talking about? Who is?"

"Kayla! Kayla can control fire! I think she can even create it! What is happening? Oh, Kome, I'm scared!"

Kome's face went ashen when he heard his mate's words. For three years, they had been telling themselves that their daughter was normal, just another little girl, and now they realized that she had never been and would never be normal.

That night, after tucking their daughter into bed, Kome went to his parents' house to tell them what had happened. Kouga's face grew grim as he heard the story and Kagome bowed her head in sorrow. Who knew what this meant for the future of their family. No one in their family was part Fire Demon; it had to be Naraku's bloodline. He had over a hundred demons inside of him and surely one or more was a Fire Demon. Somehow their power had passed onto Kayla, his granddaughter. Tomorrow morning, Kouga and Kome would take Kayla to the Castle, to see Kaiba and Bakura. Ayala refused to stay home and would go with them. It was not a journey that either of them had ever wanted to make.

The little girl stood there dwarfed by the tall mages, and very intimidated by them, especially by Bakura with his red and yellow eyes and blue skin. Kaiba knelt down so he was closer to her level and asked her how she had created the fires.

"I just thought it."

"Can you do it for us?"

"Mommy will be mad at me. She said that fire was bad."

"No, your mommy won't be mad." Kaiba turned to Kome, "Please tell her that it is okay to make fire."

Kome quietly told his daughter that she should do whatever the Mages wanted her to and that it was okay to make fire when they asked her to. Kayla nodded, worried by her father's quiet tone. Her daddy was usually loud and boisterous, laughing and playing a lot, and to hear him so serious and stern was frightening. Much more ore frightening than the red-eyed mage.

The little girl, just a couple of months past her third birthday, effortlessly made a small gesture in the air and a little ball of fire appeared in front of her.

"Can you make it larger?" Bakura asked.

She nodded and then, without a even needing a gesture, the ball doubled in size. All through the afternoon, the mages tested the little girl. She seemed never to run of the energy needed to create fire, although she was getting tired because she was only three and it was long past her nap time. Kome finally cut the mages short and took his daughter to her bed for a nap. She yawned as he picked her up and was asleep before he got to the room. Kome told Ayala what happened and then went in search of the mages. He found them in the study with his father, the Princess and Kurama. They all turned when he entered the room.

"Well, what is the verdict?" Kome asked tersely.

"I was just going to tell the Princess our findings." Bakura began, "To be quite honest, I have never seen a more powerful Fire Demon. She is only three years old, yet creates and commands fire with ease. She is already a Fire Master."

"But what does that mean in terms of Naraku?"

"Her power undoubtedly comes from his bloodline. There is no question about that. But neither Tala or Taiki can sense anything evil in Kayla, and neither does the Princess. She is just a little girl that inherited an incredible amount of power. I think it was simply an accident."

"We have discussed the difference between the two pregnancies," Kurama added, "Mirago's was very carefully planned and Naraku seduced her on purpose. I don't know how he did it, but the duplicates and their revenge plans were implanted into the babies, but Tala was able to throw off her implanted instructions while the males could not. But Ayame was not planned. She just happened to be around when Naraku was vulnerable, hurt after his fight with InuYasha, and possibly lonely. I doubt if he even knew that Ayame got pregnant by him. If he knew of her pregnancy, he probably thought it was your child, Kouga, since she had convinced everyone that it was."

"We believe that Ayala, and in turn, Kayla, are safe. You can live your lives freely from now on, but you will have to teach Kayla how to control her power." The Princess explained.

Kome breathed a sigh of relief. His family was finally free from suspicion and his daughter would grow up to be a powerful Protector, a Fire Master!


	15. Chapter 15: Jaal

**Chapter 15 - Jaal**

After spending over two years in hiding, the male Tala's left their human hosts and were moving into the mountains that stood between Byakko and the Northern Lands of Raizen. These borders once were guarded by powerful wards created by the mages bound by Aratha, one of the sisters of Princess Aara, but after the Three Worlds War and the claiming of Suzaku by Vara, there was no need for these boundaries. All the lands along that border were allied. Aratha moved her residence along with her ten males to the borders between Otherworld and the Human World which immensely helped the overtaxed males of her sister, Athara.

At the beginning of their trek, they had to worry about eluding the Bobcat demons that patrolled the borders, but after a few days, there were fewer and fewer patrols until there were none. This was a inhospitable and unpopulated part of Byakko. The plans that had been embedded inside of the brothers since their birth were now useless. They had lost two of their brothers and their sister was no longer producing more males. The remaining brothers simply did not have the power to carry out Naraku's plan of revenge. The brothers were traveling to this forbidding part of the mountains in an effort to find an ally. They needed power...they needed a mage, but with the death of Jodah five years ago, there were no longer any mages more powerful that Bakura. But the brothers had heard rumors of a power that lived far in the mountains, living on the northern-most peak in a Black Tower, and if the rumor was true, they would ally themselves to this power.

Although they were far away from Otherworld, they were aware of was happening in the Castle, in Kaede's Village, and in the palace at Suzaku. Naraku had hidden a small hive of his insects, dormant for these long years. The brothers awoke them and sent several insects to each place to spy. Hidden in the foliage of the gardens, the insects watched and everything they saw, the brothers also saw. Inside the hive was the queen insect and now that she was awake, she was busy producing hundreds of offspring. The brothers carefully hid the hive at the root of the mountain far from the Bobcat patrols so that when they returned from their journey, over a thousand of the deadly insects would be waiting for them.

There was no path or trail through the mountains and the whereabouts of the Black Tower was nebulous at best. They weren't even sure if it even existed. For months they had searched the mountains, doggedly persisting in their quest. Finally they found their prize. Carved into the mountain itself was a Black Tower. It was about 200 feet tall, a three-quarters round building with the back attached to the mountain. There were narrow slits of windows along the walls, spiraling up until the very top of the Tower.

To their great dismay, when the brothers got closer, they saw that the Black Tower seemed to be abandoned. There were no guards and no lights in any of the windows and the tall, heavy door stood wide open. They went to the door and peered inside, but there was nothing but a yawning blackness. They called out that they came in peace and wanted to speak to the keeper of the Tower, but only silence answered them. Even though it was still afternoon, the sun was pale in this desolate land, so they lit torches before entering. Cautiously they walked inside, the light from their torches was not the way it should have been and only a small circle around them was dimly lit. A black stone floor showed beneath their feet and nothing else. Their voices echoed inside the Tower. Was it truly empty? As if in answer to their unspoken question, the door slammed shut and their torches went out at the exact same time, plunging them into utter darkness.

The brothers froze, afraid to move. They reached out to touch the other and moved closer to each other, but were paralyzed to move beyond that. They could see nothing and had no idea what lay in front of them. They were no longer sure in which direction the door was so they couldn't go backward. The first Tala knelt down, careful to keep near his brother and dug out flint from his pack by feel alone. He moved the torch to the flint and struck it repeatedly, trying to light the torch, but the flint didn't even give off sparks.

"A fire master?" The other Tala asked.

"Seems like it. Nothing involving fire works as it should." He sighed. "I guess we just stay here until we are allowed to either leave or enter further inside."

The brothers sat down on the cold floor and waited in the dark. There was complete silence around them. There was not even a scrabble of mice or a chirp of an insect. Silence clung to the Tower like the darkness, heavy and oppressive. If it was meant to unnerve, it was having a good effect. The brothers were afraid to move. For hours they sat there, their muscles cramping from the cold, hard floor. They had water and a little food which they shared, blindly searching through their packs for the items.

Without warning, a torch flared awake, startling them. They jumped to their feet and looked around the dimly lit area. This torch worked as it should and they could see that they were in a small room with a long dark hallway opposite the front door. They put their torches to the lit one, but they did not ignite. Shrugging their shoulders in unison, they walked to the corridor. Instantly another torch lit, this one further down the corridor, and at the same time, the first torch went out. They continued down the long passage, following the torches, one by one, until they reached a spiral staircase which wound like a tight corkscrew around a stone pillar. A single torch was at its base, beckoning them. The staircase must be in the center of the Tower.

Slowly they climbed, only one torch in back of them and one in front lit at any one time. As soon as they passed, the torch in back would go out and a new one in front would light. There was no railing on the outer stairway, only pitch black. A fall on these steps would surely kill them. Over two hundred steps they climbed, seeing nothing but more steps; hearing nothing but their own labored breathing. They had to be at the top by now!

Around one more curve and a ceiling appeared, with the stairs going through a narrow opening. The brothers climbed through the opening and stepped out into a large round room that must have encompassed the entire Tower. While the rest of the Tower was in uttered darkness, in this room there was faint light. On the other side of the room stood a tall woman framed by the night stars that shone through a large open window. She was dressed in armor and silk and her long black hair was braided. On either side of her were two oval paintings propped against the back wall, which were nearly seven feet tall and three feet wide. They were draped in black cloth, hiding all but a small part of an ornate gilded frame.

"Who are you to disturb the peace of my tower?"

"My Lady Jaal," the first Tala said, after they both bowed to her, "We come seeking your help."

"Who are you to ask my help?"

"We are the sons of Naraku."

"Your names?"

"We are both named Tala."

"That seems rather inconvenient."

"The circumstances of our birth are rather odd. You can call me Tala 1 and my brother, Tala 2, if you like."

"Why do you seek my help? Few are those that know of my existence. And even fewer are those who know where the Black Tower is. "

"We learned of your birth from my father, My Lady, who learned of it from your father. We also heard that a great power had taken up residence in a Black Tower in the northern mountains. We have been searching for months."

"My father? What do you know of my father?"

"We know that he was murdered only a few years ago, by the same people who murdered our father. The Protectors of Otherworld and Suzaku. We offer you a chance to avenge your father's death."

"This is the reason you came to see me? This is the help you wish from me? Avenging my father's death?"

"It is."

She moved closer to them, "Why would I be interested in avenging Jodah's death? Do you think he ever thought about me when he was alive? He lay with my mother only to produce a son. But I was born the wrong sex! He wanted nothing to do with either my mother or me. Perhaps if I had been born a male, I would have had his love; although I think if I had been born a boy, I would have had too much of his love. I'm sure you know that my father's taste ran to young boys."

"Lady Jaal, no matter what the circumstances of your birth were, Jodah did not deserve to die at the hands of Otherworld. You do not know what happened."

"I know exactly what happened!" And with a wave of her hand, the covering came off the frame to her right, revealing not a painting, but a mirror with golden stars and moons circling the frame. Jaal made a small gesture, the mirror darkened for a few moments, and then scenes appeared on its surface, one at a time: the Castle of Otherworld, then the palace of Suzaku, the village of Kaede, the three portals, the four kingdoms of the Demon World. "I know exactly how and why Jodah died, and he deserved death and so much more! My father was an evil man! I will not avenge his death!"

For a fleeting moment, it looked as if her eyes had flared with flames and the brothers dropped to their knees before her. "Please, Lady Jaal, we did not mean to offend you in any way. If you don't want revenge, we can offer you a kingdom."

"What kingdom can you offer me?"

"The kingdom of Suzaku! We can help you get it! It will work out to both our benefit. We will get our revenge while you get a beautiful sunlit land for your own." Tala 1 exclaimed.

"Exactly how can you help me? The people of Suzaku seem content with Vara as their queen."

"Not all of them, especially the soldiers. Many of them believe that the son of Emperor Hotohori should be on the throne and would gladly follow him. Our power is to merge into another body, a host if you will, and take the body over. The widow of Emperor Hotohori has abdicated in her son's name, but if one of us were to take over her body and rescind the abdication, we could mount a campaign against Vara and retake the throne of Suzaku in the Boushin's name. When the throne is won, the other of us would simply take over Boushin's body and make you our advisor or our Queen, whichever you want. We do not want power, only revenge."

"You make it sound so simple." Jaal said, "But Suzaku is not helpless. It is protected by the Bobcat Clan, the Red Phoenix and the Red Dragon lives in its halls."

"The Red Dragon grows bored easily and is away from the palace of Suzaku more than he is in residence. The Red Phoenix can only be called by the usurper queen, Vara."

"You still need more power. What if Vara calls the Red Phoenix for help? And the Red Dragon will also come if called."

Tala 1 rose up from his knees, "There is a story of a Black Tower and a sleeping power. That is the other reason why we were searching these lands for the Black Tower, and I think perhaps it is the reason why you are here.

"It is merely a fable for gullible fools."

"Is it?" Tala 2 asked, also coming to his feet, "Why are you living here, Lady, in such a desolate land? Did you find the power?"

Jaal sighed unhappily. These two would search and probe until they found what they were looking for. "Follow me."

Jaal turned and moved aside a large tapestry hanging on the wall behind her, opening a hidden door in the tower wall. She led them down a passage that had been carved deep into the mountain. After walking for over an hour, they began to hear a strange sound, something like the wind rushing through the crevices. A short while later, Jaal stopped and made a gesture in the air. Torches sprang to life along the walls of a huge cavern. In the center of the cavern was the cause of the sound. It was not wind, but breathing. A huge blue dragon lay sleeping. Another one of the Great Dragons had been found.


	16. Chapter 16: The awakening

**Chapter 16 - The Awakening**

"Why haven't you awaken him already?" One of the brothers asked the sorceress.

"It took me many months to find the Dragon. There are many paths into the mountain and all but one are dead ends. I will not awake a sleeping Dragon until I am sure that I can control him. There are spells and powers that I can use, similar to the spell that Jodah had over the Black Dragon Rhu, but these take time to prepare. And there are many factors to consider. Each part of the spell can only be done on the night of certain phases of the moon, so a spell this complex can takes months of preparation," Jaal patiently explained.

"How much more time before the spell is complete?"

"I have almost completed the spells and I can awaken the Dragon on the next full moon, in two weeks time, if I can find the one thing that I am missing.. I need the Dragon's full name. I have gathered all the scrolls and books that I could find about the Great Dragons looking for the Blue Dragon's name. It must start with "Byakko," the name of this land, for Byakko means Blue Dragon. The ancient peoples who named this country must have known there was a Blue Dragon under it, and they must have written down his name in their histories; we just need to find it. You two can help me look for it."

"And if we can't find it?"

"Then I will not awaken him. It is too dangerous."

"How come Kyo woke without a spell? He is not causing any one harm."

"It was his time to wake and he did it on his own. There is a great difference between a Dragon coming awake and being awoken."

Letting the sleeping Dragon lie, they returned to the Black Tower and went down a short flight of stairs; not the dangerous ones in the center of the Tower, but ones along the side walls which had been hidden from their sight by the dark. The next level was a huge room filled with musty tomes and ancient scrolls. Roll after roll and book after book filled the entire room. Both brothers sighed in unison.

"I have gone through those over there," Jaal said, pointed to the left wall and the jumble of papers piled from floor to ceiling. "We need to go through these." This time she indicated a huge pile of books on their right. "You don't have to read each word, just skim each page to see if it speaks of the Dragons. Unfortunately looking for the word "Byakko" won't help since that refers to the country itself."

For many days and nights, the trio poured through the books, some with pages so brittle with age that they were almost impossible to open. Food was minimal and eaten only when absolutely necessary. The brothers found that there was a small kitchen in the lower level, with a store of vegetables such as potatoes, carrots and tomatoes. The cold climate had preserved them, although not in a very fresh state. There was a little salt pork and their main staple was a stew of vegetables flavored with salt pork, which filled the stomach and did little else. There was a stream of clear water in the cavern near the sleeping dragon and a quite a few bottles of wine. But they drank those sparingly; not wanting to take the chance of missing that one vital name because of a foggy brain.

Ten days passed and still no name. If they missed the full moon, they would have no choice but to wait another month for the next one. Tala 1 was buried in a boring book about an ancient clan that had once lived at the root of the mountains. His head was sinking lower and lower as the tedious tome was putting him to sleep. He kept reading the same page over and over, none of the words sinking in.

"And the elder of the tribe named his son Maru after the Great Dragon that slept under the mountain, Byakkogeromaru."

Suddenly, he woke right up. There it was! The dragon's name! "I found it!"

Jaal and his brother rushed to his side to look over his shoulder. It was the name they were looking for. Four nights from now, Jaal would finish her spell and wake the Blue Dragon.

On the fourth night, Jaal stood at the door leading to the cavern, wearing a long, voluminous black robe. "I must do this alone," she said to the brothers.

"But we want to be there when the Dragon wakes up."

She turned to them, her eyes fierce, "Don't you understand? One part of the spell will wake him but the second part, the most important part, will enslave him to me, just like the Black Dragon Rhu was enslaved to my father. I must be alone for this part of the spell to work. If it doesn't work perfectly, then we will face a very angry, deadly Dragon, and none of us will survive that encounter."

Jaal went through the door of the Black Tower, locking it behind her. As she walked down the passage to the cavern where the Blue Dragon lie sleeping, she chanted the words to the Waking Spell softly, her hands making the corresponding signs in the air. The long dolman sleeves of her black robe swung with the movement of her hands. As she neared the Dragon, her voice grew louder, until she was nearly shouting. Jaal stopped abruptly and stood silent, watching the sleeping Dragon carefully.

After a few moments, the very tip of a blue tail twitched and then a claw scraped across the rock. Slowly, dragging himself up through centuries of sleep, the Great Dragon began to awake. Two huge dark blue wings stretched for the first time in a thousand years and cramped muscles came alive. Two large eyes opened and the Dragon looked directly at the tiny figure robed in black who stood only a few feet in front of him. A fire began to burn in those golden eyes and when he lifted his head, wisps of smoke escaped from his nostrils.

Jaal began to softly chant the second spell and the Dragon's massive head began to sway like a cobra's head before its strike. He exhaled noisily, never taking his eyes off of the sorceress. She slowly removed the robe revealing a voluptuous nude body covered with a complex drawing of a dragon and many other runes and symbols. Silver adornments and pearls had been fastened to her body with tree sap; their purpose to draw his eye to her body and the spells painted on it. She had spent many hours drawing those paintings on herself with the use of mirrors and paints mixed with her own blood and more private fluids.

For nearly an hour she chanted, and the Dragon never stopped his swaying head nor did he take his eyes off of her. Finally the Dragon's form blurred and he changed into his human form. In place of the huge Blue Dragon that had filled the cavern was a tall blond man with deep blue eyes. His nude body was fair and his yellow hair reached a little past his shoulders. He smiled at the beauty of her body and then he used his power to mesmerize her.

That was what she had been waiting for. Jaal's spell was designed to turn his own power against him and the Dragon was enchanted instead of her. She moved to him and around him, still chanting, touching him as she circled, moving her hands over him. She lightly touched his arms, his shoulders, then slid her hands over his back and over his chest. Her hands went lower on the third turn, touching his rear, his hips, and his sex. His eyes followed her, just beginning to glaze. Each touch, each caress deepened the spell she was weaving, and soon a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

"You are mine," she said, speaking to him for the first time in the long night, "My name is Jaal. Do you understand?"

The Dragon nodded, unable to tear his eyes from her. He reached for her body, aching for her touch. He would ache for her the rest of her life or until the spell broke. If it ever did break, her death would not be kind. The Dragon would never forgive her for enslaving him. Jaal moved out of his reach and picked up her robe, covering herself once again. He gave a little moan of despair. "What do you wish to be called?"

"Bya." came his tortured whisper.

"Very well, Bya. Follow me. We have much to do and far places to travel to."

After leading Bya through the mountain passage, Jaal opened the locked door to the Black Tower and walked out with the Dragon in his human form behind her. The Tala's jumped to their feet.

"Brothers, meet Bya, the Blue Dragon."


	17. Chapter 17: The secret of the mirrors

**Chapter 17 - The Secret of the Mirrors**

Jaal walked into the main room with Bya following closely behind. The Tala brothers looked at each other questioningly and then at the sorceress. "Are you sure he will obey you?"

"Yes," she answered tersely. She started for the stairway, and then turned, "Bya needs rest. We will begin our journey tomorrow morning." Without another word, Jaal went down the stairs with the Dragon following closely behind. After putting up a barrier which prevented the brothers from entering her bed chambers, she went to Bya and undressed him and then removed the devices she had forced upon him. He sighed with relief when he was freed, but his need of her was still consuming him. She pointed to the large bed and he obediently went to it and slid between the covers. Jaal bent down and brushed the blond hair from his face and kissed his forehead. He whimpered, fearing that she was leaving him unfulfilled.

"I will be right back." She went to the mirrors, which she had moved to the safety of her room when the Tala brothers moved in, and stood for a long time before one of them. Bya could see a hazy figure in the mirror, but could not make out more than that. Finally, she draped the mirror and came to him. Bya wrapped around Jaal tightly, afraid to let her go. He bestowed dozens of tiny kisses on her face and shoulders and she burrowed into his warmth. How nice it would be to have his love for real and not just as a forced spell.

The next morning after a simple breakfast, she questioned the brothers as they stood in her room, "Are you sure that the soldiers of Suzaku are ready to revolt against Vara?"

"Our brother contacted the captain of the guard before he was killed by Toyna and he assured him of nearly two thousand soldiers who would be loyal to the true Emperor. They have gathered in several hidden places, just waiting for the word to join together and take possession of the throne in the name of the Emperor's son, and as I said before, one of us will enter Houki, Hotohori's widow, and take the throne in the Boushin's name."

"But it will take us weeks to get down these mountains!" exclaimed the other brother.

"There are many ways to get down a mountain." Jaal replied mysteriously.

"You cannot be thinking of riding the Blue Dragon. He must be kept a secret until the time is right."

"I am not a foolish woman! And I was not referring to Bya." she exclaimed angrily. Then she gestured to the mirror on the wall that she had used to see into the worlds, "Help me pack up that one. Be very careful with it!"

The brothers carefully wrapped the mirror in many layers of burlap and tied it carefully. While they accomplished that task, Jaal packed her supplies and clothes in two large cases. She looked around carefully, making sure nothing had been left behind. Then she went to the mirror that had always been covered and removed its drapery. It looked exactly like the first one.

"Where shall be go first?" She asked.

"We left a hive of poisonous insects at the foot of the mountains that we need to retrieve."

Jaal made a small gesture and the mirror darkened, reflecting nothing, then the mountains showed, landscape after landscape moving quickly in the mirror, until the foothills showed. Then the scene stopped. "Where it is?"

Tala 1 looked at the mirror, frowning. "I think it is more to the east."

The scene changed, moving eastward. "There!" Tala cried. "I recognize that river. It's near there." The mirror stopped and Jaal make a small gesture. It didn't look like anything had changed; the scene remained fixed.

"Walk through and take the luggage with you." Jaal commanded and the brothers stepped through the mirror and came out in the land that had been depicted in the mirror. Bya went through next, carrying the other mirror. Jaal was last to step through and she kept her hand on the edge of her mirror. As she walked through, the mirror turned so that now it was in the foothills and the tower was shown in the mirror. Jaal made a similar gesture as before and the mirror reflected as a normal mirror. The brothers retrieved the hive and then all of them, including the swarm of insects, went through the mirror again, this time going to Suzaku, near the border where Houki and her son lived. One of the brothers, Jaal could never figure out which one was which, went to find the captain while they made camp, perched on a hill with the village where Houki and Boushin lived spread out below them.

The Tala that went for the captain did not return until late the following day, and he was trailed by a large man dressed in Suzaku armor which Jaal assumed was the captain. With him were about a dozen soldiers who stayed outside the tent while Tala and the man entered. Tala introduced him as Captain Jurkis and he formally bowed to Jaal.

"Tala tells me that you are sympathetic to our cause and can help us." Jurkis began, wasting no time with small talk.

"I would like to learn more about your plans." Jaal said cautiously. "Tala says that you can muster 2,000 men? Is that true?"

"At least that many!" Jurkis said proudly, "Many of us have served under Hotohori's father, and then helped Hotohori in the wars with Seiryuu. His son, Boushin, should be on the throne, not this fake queen. She is not even from Suzaku!"

"If you hate her so much, why don't you just assassinate her?"

"We are not killers! We are soldiers! And we would have rebelled before this if it were not for the Red Dragon and the Bobcat Demons she keeps at her side. What chance do we have against them? But Tala tells me that you can prevail against them; that you have great power. With your help, we can take back the throne and Boushin will reign as he should. Will you give us that help?"

"I need to talk over strategy and plans with my assistant," Jaal indicated Bya. "Make camp nearby and I will talk to you tomorrow morning."

Jurkis bowed again and went to his men and ordered them to make camp. The Tala brothers stood there, expectant, but Jaal dismissed them also. Reluctantly and unhappily, they went to their own tent. Once she and Bya were alone, she set up her mirror and once more the dim figure appeared in it. For a long time, she quietly conversed with the figure.


	18. Chapter 18: Jaal's plan

**Chapter 18 - Jaal's Plan**

Jaal remained in her tent, allowing no one entry, until almost noon. And then she asked for one of the Tala brothers to come in and sent the other to bring Jurkis to her tent. Tala 2 went for Jurkis while the older brother went into the sorceress' tent. After only a few minutes, Tala 2 returned and, after announcing himself and Jurkis, walked into the tent. As soon as he walked into the tent, a net covered him and was bound tightly around his body, preventing him from merging into someone else. He was thrown in a corner next to his brother who was also similarly bound. Standing in the center of the tent was Jaal and Bya, and next to her was Queen Vara and Houki and Chichiri with an unknown young man.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jurkis cried with alarm.

Chichiri moved forward and addressed the captain, "We are trying to prevent another war. Captain Jurkis, we have not completely recovered from the Three Worlds War and you want to put us into a civil war?"

"I will not bow to a false queen!" Jurkis replied, angrily.

"I understand that and I have no wish to rule a country that does not want me, but you do not speak for the entire country. Many are content with my rule and Suzaku is now more than one country. Suzaku is the Four Gods World made into one country and the people of Seiryuu, Byakko and Genbu will not be ruled by Hotohori's son." Vara said, subtly using her power to keep Jurkis calm.

"And I did not want this life for my son. I feared for his life." Houki added.

"But we have discussed the problem and offer a solution." Chichiri said. "Will you accept a dual throne with both Queen Vara and Emperor Boushin ruling?"

"I need to bring that proposal to the soldiers, but for my part, it is acceptable. I also did not want a war. But I feel bound to the Emperor, my family has served under his rule for generations."

The young man stepped forward. "I am Boushin and I am agreeable to this. Discuss this proposal with your soldiers and then return to us. We will be waiting at the Palace in the capital city." He bowed to the young man, and then, almost as an afterthought, bowed to Vara. Had he misjudged her? Vara was not greedy for power like he had been led to believe and she seemed more than happy to share the throne. Leaving the tent, Jurkis gathered his soldiers and sent messengers to each of the camps, outlining the proposal and giving his approval of it.

Inside the tent, Vara turned to Jaal, "I thank you, Lady Jaal, for your help with this matter. Now, we have the remaining duplicates and you have helped prevent a civil war. When you came to me with your plan, I offered you anything that I could give in return. Now, name your price and if it is in my power, you shall have it." Jaal gave a little bow to the Queen, "I would like to live at the junction of Suzaku, Otherworld and the Demon World. I would like a tower built for me and I would like to live in peace."

"And you shall have it. I will send men to that place and they will build your tower. And again, I am deeply grateful. I hope that I can call you friend."

"You can." Jaal looked at the Tala brothers. "What are you going to do with them?"

"We will take them to my mother in Otherworld."

"May I take them for you? I would like to meet Bakura and see the Castle firsthand. I have only seen it in my mirrors and have only talked to the mage through the glass."

"Of course. Chichiri will go with you to make introductions." Then Vara, Boushin and Houki left the tent to make the trip to the Palace.

Inside the tent, Jaal was preparing her mirror to travel to Otherworld. Bya was wrapping the other mirror safely in its many layers of burlap. Chichiri was gathering up papers and other odds and ends.

"You tricked us!" growled one of the Tala's.

"I told you I was not my father's reflection but you did not listen. I have no desire to rule a country and I have no need for vengeance. I want only a peaceful life, dedicated to my studies."

"But how?"

"I found the mirrors many years ago and looked in on the lands. One day I saw Bakura and somehow he sensed me. We began to search each other out and a friendship grew out of our mutual respect for each other's powers. I was searching for Bya when you came to me with your plan. I knew that Otherworld was looking for you, but I needed to know if you had other allies. You told me everything, and I conveyed it to Bakura and then to Vara. We set a trap and you walked right into it."

"Where is the hive and the insects?"

"Since they thought me an ally, the insects allowed to pick up the hive. I threw it into the mirror and they followed after it. Then I sealed the mirror. Kurama and his carnivorous plants were waiting for them. I doubt if any of them are left alive now."

"What will become of us?" the other Tala asked, his eyes no longer proud, but full of fear.

"That is for the Princess of Otherworld to decide. I could care less."


	19. Chapter 19: Endings

**Chapter 19 - Endings...**

After packing up and wrapping up her mirror carefully, Jaal opened the traveling mirror to the gate in front of the Castle and Chichiri walked through the mirror, then soldiers pushed the two Tala brothers through, followed by Bya carrying the mirror and the luggage. Jaal passed through, moving the mirror with her. She looked around, seeing the Castle for the first time in real life. It was beautiful, lush gardens surrounding a two story manor with twin towers jutting into the sky. Guards already surrounded the Tala brothers, being very careful not to touch them. It was thought that the nets would prevent their merging into another person, but no one wanted to take that chance. Chichiri led the way into the Castle. Coming down the stairs was the Princess of Otherworld.

It was nearly three years ago when Bakura first felt the sensation of someone watching him. It took him four months to connect to it and, with the use of a huge crystal sphere, he met Jaal. She told him who she was and that she meant no harm. At first she was not trusted; Jodah's daughter was automatically suspect, but the months went by and she offered no harm and helped Bakura with his spells many times. Then the Tala's were born and she offered to look out for them through her mirror. Instead of her finding them, they found her. She immediately reported their presence to Bakura, but cautioned him to wait until their plan was known. Princess Aara warmly greeted Jaal, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Lady Jaal. You have given Otherworld peace once more!"

"I'm glad I could prove myself."

"We owe you so much!" Aara turned to the young man standing next to her and Jaal introduced Bya, the Blue Dragon. "A Blue Dragon! It looks like the Great Dragons are beginning to wake and walk our lands once more. How many more are there?"

"I am not sure." Bya answered. "We went into hibernation at different times, and even when we were all awake, we did not keep in contact with each other. Jaal tells me that the Red Dragon is awake and lives with Queen Vara and that the Black Dragon is now dead."

"That is true. Kyo woke up on his own and decided to stay in the world and Rhu was enslaved by Jodah to do his bidding and died in the Three Worlds War. Will you stay awake or will you return to your sleep?"

Bya looked at Jaal. "It is not my decision," he said softly.

Aara raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaal. "Is he enslaved?"

"Yes, I used the same spell that Jodah did with Rhu. I could not take the chance of the Tala's brothers swaying him to their side." Jaal admitted.

"Well, this is not my province and neither of you are my subjects, but I wish you would free him."

"I fear that it is impossible. He would destroy me for enslaving him."

"Oh." Aara said sadly, then sighed. What else could she say? An enraged Dragon would not bode well for anyone.

"What will you do with them?" asked Jaal, indicating the brothers.

"That is something we need to decide. I ask that you be a part of that decision. We will meet at three bells this afternoon. Maids will show to your rooms. Is there anything else you desire?"

"I would like to meet Bakura."

"He will be at the meeting. I'm sure he wants to meet you too."

Jaal bowed and Bya gathered up her belongings, "Until the meeting, then."

Everyone gathered in dining hall which contained the only table large enough to seat everyone. Princess Aara sat at one end with her males on either side: Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha, Aniki, Bakura and Shilo. Chichiri was there for Suzaku. Kouga and Kome had come from the Village with Hiten. Kaiba and Rin and their son, Taiki, were seated together. Tala, the true female one, was with her mate Kamui, another victim of the insidious plot of the Tala brothers. Tennu and Kiri were together at the far end. Kurama introduced Jaal and Bya and told the story of how she captured the brothers and thwarted their plans.

Everyone congratulated her and thanked her profusely. Jaal blushed and lower her head, unused to the attention, but secretly was very pleased.

"Chichiri tells me that all you have asked for is a tower?" The Princess asked. "That seems like so little for all you have done."

"I just want to lead a quiet life with my studies. A small tower is all I need."

"May I ask why you want it at the juncture of the three worlds?" Kurama questioned.

"I wish to study the arts and spells of the different worlds and some spells require me to be in that world. If my tower is at the junction of all worlds, I can be in that world without leaving my tower." Seeing the looks her words elicited, Jaal continued, "The spells are only helpful and not harmful. I would be more than willing to have Bakura watch over me."

"I think that would ease our minds. Please forgive us for not completely trusting you." Aara said.

"I understand completely. You are dealing with a child of Jodah and my father has caused you much pain and death." Jaal said graciously, wishing for the hundredth time that she was not the evil mage's daughter.

"Now comes the matter of what to do with the Tala brothers." Kurama said.

"I think they should be executed." Hiten stated flatly.

"But they have not done any harm to anyone." Kaiba interjected. "We cannot execute them as if they were murderers."

"They were planning to take over Suzaku!" Kouga exclaimed. "They killed Toyna and Chaal."

"The brothers that did those evil deeds are dead. These two are innocent of that blood."

"No! They are duplicates of the one!" Kome joined his father's plea.

"So am I." Tala said, her voice heavy. "I started it all."

"Are you pleading for their lives?" Kurama asked her.

"I don't know. I think that if they had killed, it would be different. But they haven't."

"Was killing Vara part of their plan?" Kurama asked Jaal.

"I only know that they wanted to dethrone her. Whether or not she would be killed was not discussed, but they did want to make her pay. And we know that one of the Tala's tried to kill Vara and was killed when Toyna sacrificed himself. So it can be deduced that they probably did want her life."

"That alone should make their lives forfeit!" Tennu said.

"No," came the soft voice of Shilo. "Enough blood has been split. Seal them so that they cannot use their power and let them live. Give them to my father as feeders if you must, but please don't kill them."

"And I say that they should be executed. I have lost just as much as you." Kamui said, his voice bitter.

Finally, after much discussion and no decision, the Princess spoke, her voice and words solemn. "I think that an agreement will never be reached among us, so I will make the decision and I pray that it is not one I regret. I believe that they are too dangerous to remain alive and that, even if they did not spill blood, they were quite willing to and were planning to incite a war which would have caused much pain and death to a world that has already suffered at the hands of their father, Naraku. Therefore I give the order for them to be executed tomorrow morning. Who will volunteer for this task."

"I will. I can give them a fast and relatively painless death with my lightning." Hiten said, to the surprise of everyone.

"And I will accompany him as a witness for the Castle." Kurama added.

"So be it." The Princess said and adjourned the meeting.

Very late in the night, Tala went to the cells where her brothers were being held until their execution at first light. One of them looked at her and asked, "Did you come to gloat? You betrayed us! If I could manage it, I would send you to your death first!"

"Then I guess I am not sorry to see you die. You have learned nothing. I had the same impulse born in me that you did, but I set it aside and found love and peace. You have only found hatred and death. I feel sorry for you." Tala said, her voice soft and sad.

Then without another word, she left them and went to her beloved Bat, Kamui, grateful for his loving arms and her life at his side.


	20. Chapter 20: And Beginnings

**Chapter 20 - ... and Beginnings**

In the months that followed the end of the Tala males, Otherworld once again found peace. Shilo found comfort in the Princess' arms and although he would always be a quiet, withdrawn young man, he could at least live without pain. In Suzaku, Boushin was crowned Emperor and ruled alongside of Vara. Jurkis pledged his allegiance to the Emperor and the Queen, and peace reigned in that world again.

Souten missed his friend and companion, Toyna, more than he could ever imagine and begged his Queen to bind another young male to her. With Toyna's death, Vara had only Souten and Tekken as her males. Kyo was her lover, but more often than not, he was gone from the palace. Finally, at a suggestion from Tekken, she bound Suzuki to her as her mother had bound Bakura and soon Suzuki and Souten traveled the lands, searching for herbs and plants. Tekken was very happy to have his Queen to himself again.

Tala and Kamui remained in the Castle, taking over the wing that Yukina and Touya had once used as their own. Kamui paired often with Hiten and became a valuable Protector, and Tala began an apprenticeship under Kaiba to become a healer.

Kome and Ayala now were free from suspicion and when their daughter Kayla grew up, she would apprentice with Jaal, who was a fire sorceress. But for now she was just a wonderful little girl.. who happened to be able to start fires.

 _If you haven't already, read short story "_ The Waterfall _" before reading further_ _[hard PG-13]_

Under the cloudy skies of the Southern Lands, Breal stood alone at the grave of his younger brother. The Tala's were dead, but that fact did nothing to ease the pain of losing Chaal to them. It had been a cruel and unnecessary death, caused only to bring pain to Shilo. The Prince's pain had stopped with his binding to Aara, but nothing could ease Breal's pain of losing a younger brother that he had helped raise. He heard the crunch of gravel and turned to see Shido walking towards him.

"The guards told me you were out here," Shido said, "You have visitors."

"Visitors? Who?"

"You'll see. They are waiting in my office." Shido said cryptically and the men started back to the Fortress. Shido glanced at Breal and quietly commented, "So you can keep secrets, can't you?"

Breal looked at Shido. What was he talking about? He never kept secrets from his partner.

When they got to his office, Shido opened the door and pushed Breal inside, then followed. Standing by the windows was Kurama with a young very pregnant woman and man. With a start, Breal recognized her as the girl from the waterfall. It had been nearly four years since that event. He looked at Shido and blanched. How much did his partner know?

The young woman addressed Breal, "I asked the Princess for help. I didn't know how else to reach you. You do remember me, don't you?"

Breal blushed deep red and nodded. "Yes, I remember you."

"This is Kama, my mate. We mated almost four years ago, as I said I was going to, and I gave birth to what I thought was our son eight months later. I thought I was premature until I saw the baby. He was obviously yours and not Kama's."

Breal stared at her in shock. He had a son?

"Kama, my beloved Kama, agreed to raise him as his own son. Everything was going fine until I got pregnant. My son, your son.. won't stop nursing and we can't get him to eat anything else. Kama and I went to the Castle for help and found out that Blood Demons nurse until they reach puberty at 13, and then he will eat only blood."

Breal nodded slowly, but couldn't think of a thing to say.

"I love my son, but I need my milk for my new baby, and he refuses to drink cow's milk. I have no choice but to give him to you. Will you raise him?"

Kama bent down and pulled a little boy of three from behind his mother's skirts. He was a tiny replica of Breal. Breal thought his heart would burst when he saw his son for the first time. All the pain and heartache of losing Chaal transferred itself instantly into love for his son. He knelt down and took his son in his arms, tears already forming.

"What is his name?" Breal asked, his voice choked with emotion.

"I named him Kal."

Breal nodded and stood with the boy still in his arms. "I will take care of him. I promise that our son will have a good home, and that I will give him all the love possible. You can visit anytime you want, and when he is older, I will bring him to you for visits."

She kissed her son goodbye, tears running down her face. "Thank you. I know you will be good to him." And then they turned to leave through the portal in the closet.

"Excuse me, before you leave," Breal stopped them, "What is your name?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Mari." And then the trio walked through the portal.

Breal looked at Shido, "I'm sorry. I promised her that I would not tell anyone. It was only one day..."

"I know. She told us everything." Shido said, then laughed, "You can imagine my surprise when they opened the closet door and she came into my office. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Kurama gave me a hard time for putting the portal in a closet. I guess I will have to build a larger room around it if we are going to be having visitors."

"I have a son." Breal said softly, and the little boy stared into his eyes, and then smiled at his father.

"Yes, you do. Now, let's get him a wet nurse." Shido said, smiling at his partner and his new son. He could not think of a better way to heal Breal's heart than this unexpected gift.

Construction workers from both Suzaku and Otherworld had converged at the junction of the three worlds and begun work on the tower. The placement of the Tower was most important and Jaal laid out the plans very carefully. The Tower would stand at the exact junction of Otherworld, the Demon World and Suzaku, the only border of the three physical worlds. The other two worlds, the Human World and the Spirit World, were actually in their own dimensions or planes of reality and the entries into those worlds were sealed and protected. Although on the map, those worlds looked like they were physically attached to Otherworld, they were not. Centuries ago there had been way through Otherworld into the Human World and Spirit World, but that way had been sealed and warded by the Ruler of the Spirit World working with many powerful mages, long since dead. Now only a few portals traversed the ethereal planes of existence between the worlds.

White marble stones were brought from the quarries in Genbu for the tower and the parapets were gilded. Soon the tower rose, pure white and gold, and became known as the White Tower. In less than a month's time the tower was complete and Jaal moved the furniture she had commissioned into it.

The tower was not large, only six stories tall, tapering as it rose in height. The first level was the entry way which was a great circular room with winding stairs in the center going into the ceiling. The next level was the main hall and dining and kitchen areas. The next level was the library and Jaal used the traveling mirror and brought the books and parchments from the Black Tower to this room. Her bedroom room and bathing area was on the fourth level, and Otherworld plumbers had run water pipes up the side of the tower so that she would have indoor plumbing like the Castle had. The fifth level was Jaal's work area, filled with potions and containers, very similar to Bakura's tower. The last was a small circular room at the very top of the tower. Here she could look out on the three worlds surrounding her tower and it would soon become her favorite place.

Two months after they moved in, Jaal started to weave her spell over Bya as she had every night since he had been awakened. He stopped her hands and held them in his own.

"Please don't spell me again. The spell works on my physical desire of you, but it cannot affect my true feelings. What I feel for you is real. Jaal, I have fallen in love with you. and that feeling, no spell can force. Please trust me."

Jaal looked into his blue eyes, wanting desperately to believe him and yet afraid to. If he was deceiving her, she would die or become enslaved to him. But if he were saying the truth of his heart, it would match what she felt. Could he possibly feel the same?

She could see no deceit in his eyes; it seemed that he looked at her with love. And she brought her hands down and stopped the spell. "I will trust you with my life, Bya, for I love you too."

He smiled at her, a smile of pure joy, and picked her up in his strong arms. "Thank you, Jaal. My beautiful Lady Jaal!" And then he carried her to their bed where for the first time since their meeting, they made love freely without spell or magic.


End file.
